Last Ones Standing
by skiptothegoodbit
Summary: The idea develops gradually. It begins with a public telling off for harming The Authority's princess, Nikki, then continues with each step she dares to place out of line. But Paige has a rebel's heart. It was only a matter of time before she decided to take down The Authority… and it can only happen with their golden boy as the target. Multicharacters.
1. Ready for a Change

**A/N:** Oh dear. I really don't have the time for this fic... but eff it, it's happening anyway. The storyline in this follows the current one but with a few tweaks along the way. This first chapter is pretty Paige-centric. Enjoy! Oh and I made a trailer for this - you can find it on my profile.

* * *

><p>For somebody with a sweet smile and a well documented cutesy life shared with fan favourite Daniel Bryan, Brie Bella sure does have a bitchy mouth on her. Paige's stare is distracted from the match at hand—Nikki vs. Natalya—and flickers across to the Bella twin who isn't the current champion. Brie is walking towards her on the outside, arms flying around and accusing her of God knows what.<p>

_And all I wanted to do was support Nattie. _Paige sighs inwardly, knowing exactly what's coming next.

She slips out of her leather jacket and tosses it in the Diva's face along with some unsavoury remarks that can't really be helped. Or maybe they can but she's prone to saying whatever she wants consequences be damned. That's just her impulsive style… one that is highlighted when she delivers a kick to Brie's midsection, then launches her into the barricade. _Damn that felt good_, she thinks, posing for the appreciative crowd.

Natalya takes advantage of Nikki's disorientation in the heated moment, surprising her with a school girl roll-up—not the best of ways to win a match but sufficient enough because the grin on the Canadian's face can be seen for miles. The same grin disappears just a few seconds later when she crashes into the mat following the champion's rage-filled attack, embarrassed after losing so easily.

Supporting Nattie means having her back so Paige rushes the ring, fighting off scrappy kicks and punches and nailing a nasty kick of her own to an enraged Nikki's head. The damage is done, the champion falls, and a passionate "This is my house!" shout slips from her mouth.

_Because it is, _she thinks, and nobody should forget it. She might not be on top of the division right now but tonight she bested two Bellas—one of them the champion—and that feels productive enough for this edition of Raw.

It takes a little while to make it to the back, partially because of Natalya's fatigue but also because Paige wants to take in the crowd atmosphere. They appreciate her here and that's a feeling she wants to hang on to.

She wishes that she'd stayed out there longer when a well-known figure approaches her suddenly. Stephanie McMahon certainly knows how to create her own atmosphere and this one is full of ferocity and indignation. A weaker Diva would cower under this look but Paige, while taken aback for a sure moment, adjusts herself into an upright position, not as a means of squaring off with her boss but merely to show her confidence.

"Thank you, Natalya," speaks the McMahon daughter calmly enough, addressing the blonde without even looking at her. "You can go now."

Natalya is known for being pretty by the book, so Paige isn't surprised when her new friend shoots her an apologetic look and slinks away behind her into the depths of the arena. _That's okay_, she thinks, _I can handle myself anyway. Always have._

"You weren't scheduled to be out there. Take a look at this card," Stephanie grabs a sheet from a nearby table and holds it up to Paige's face. "Whose match was it?"

She doesn't even have to look at it. "Nikki and Natalya's, but Nikki had Brie out there and I was just trying to—"

A loud yell cuts her off, "But nothing! Nikki Bella is the Diva's Champion. If she wants her sister out there with her then that's fine because she can do whatever the hell she wants. You humiliated both Brie and Nikki in that ring and that is something I will not tolerate."

Her voice is increasing in volume the angrier she gets and it's attracting a crowd. Among those watching the little scene is Nikki herself. The champion is still holding a hand to her likely-bruised face but there's a smirk residing on her glossed lips; it holds the message that she gets her way _every _time. Paige fights the urge to walk over there and smack the look right off her smug face, and it's easy enough to when Stephanie speaks again, her statement bold enough to capture her attention.

"You want to fight your champion so badly? Fine. You get your match against Nikki… _with _Brie… tomorrow on Main Event." Stephanie inches in a little closer, a bitter smile on her face now and lowering her voice to add, "No Natalya at ringside. We'll see whose house it really is."

The Authority's front woman leaves her with a nasty glare that lingers in Paige's memory long after she disappears from sight. Was that the same woman who at the start of the show was so happy to be back in charge with her husband? Her attention turns briefly to Nikki, the champion seemingly with a strut in her step as she marches away with Brie in tow, the two muttering between themselves probably about tactics for tomorrow's match.

Her focus returns to those around her. Staring back at her following her public humiliation are the likes of Mizdow—really, who are they to judge anyone?—Cameron trying to contain her laughter, and Bad News Barrett. No doubt her bad news will be making the rounds quickly enough.

Paige hesitates for a moment wondering what to do with all the attention, then shakes her head and tells herself to leave with her head held high, because why the hell should she feel bad anyway? She's still proud of herself for owning The Bellas tonight and that's something that can't be taken away from her. Besides, any frustration she has can be stored up for tomorrow since she now has the chance to take down Nikki twice in the space of twenty four hours.

Still, even as she walks off to change out of her ring gear, the idea of Nikki Bella being held in high regard like some sort of princess and her being tossed aside simply for not kissing up to The Authority, grinds at her.

If only they weren't back in power.

* * *

><p>Tensions are high backstage at Main Event following the events of Raw last night. Three men lost their jobs at the hands of The Authority, two of which Paige was on friendly terms with, and that ensures the talent will be watching their tongues about what they say now it's been made clear how easy it is to lose everything you've ever worked for.<p>

Her altercation with Stephanie last night suggests that Paige should be worried too but instead of that foreign emotion she feels focused instead. Tonight is her chance to get a little redemption for Dolph Ziggler and Erick Rowan by beating The Authority's princess one-on-one. Sure it's an unconventional way of going about it but it's the best she can do given the circumstances.

"I'm sorry I can't be out there with you." The sudden voice confronting her rattles her from her seat in front of the vanity mirror and Paige turns to see Natalya looking back at her, the look of regret etched across her features. "I should have stuck up for you especially since you were out there for me last night."

"Hey Nattie, don't worry about it. Seriously." She pats the blonde's arm, feeling a rush of affection follow through for the compassionate Diva beside her. "Brie's got a big mouth but I can handle her if she tries anything, and I'm just dying to get my hands on Nikki and show her the true meaning of a champion. Those girls don't know what's coming to them."

"You always were confident in yourself... even when we didn't get along."

Paige finishes dabbing at her lipstick, then smirks in the mirror. "Yeah we really didn't like each other back then."

"Good luck for your match. I'll be watching from the monitors with Rosa."

"Cheers Nat, I'll see you soon after I'm through showing our champion how it's done."

The pair hug briefly and then Paige exits the little makeshift dressing room and heads out into the passageways. She passes quite a few faces on the five-minute trek and one is none other than Seth Rollins. He doesn't notice her as her gaze lingers a little longer on his conversation with J&J security and that's probably a good thing because she can feel a sneer coming to her lips. This is a man she used to look at with respect; Seth was someone she called a friend back in their FCW days.

What the hell happened to him?

Paige breaks away from him to round the corner and sets about making sure her mind is focused only on the match up next. She sees Brie and Nikki up ahead, the latter cradling the championship close to her and smiling at her prized possession. Paige wants nothing more than to whack her over the head with it and knock her out clean. Thankfully Nikki's music hits before she can reach her and the sisters disappear through the black curtains to address the crowd here this evening, before finally, her music plays.

_Time to take you down a peg or two, princess. _The thought of doing so comforts her and when they meet face to face in the ring, Paige smiles at her opponent, knowing that this moment will be sweet.

The long match she'd hoped for never materialises into anything worthwhile.

Paige's smile is wiped clean as Stephanie's music hits the arena in a successful distraction attempt and Brie slips through the ropes to attack from behind and send her sprawling to the outside. The sisters team up then; Brie gets her payback from last night by sending her back-first into the barricade while Nikki drags her up slowly, enjoying herself, slaps her and pushes her back into the ring, only to then plant her with the Rack Attack and get the three count.

But there is no time for celebration on the champion's part when a barely-recovering Paige aims for the bottom rope, needing support, and Nikki feels it's the perfect opportunity to show off a little more. Brie watches on with the title on her shoulder as her sister kicks away at the fallen Diva over and over again... the referee pulling her away... Nikki going back for more.

Natalya's music hits and the blonde rushes down to the ring but Nikki is already out of harm's way with Brie, the two retreating to the ramp while Natalya checks on her friend. Paige aches badly but makes some effort to sit up and face them. By the time she does they're at the top and Stephanie McMahon is standing in between them raising Nikki's hand proudly in the air. The champion herself couldn't looked any more pleased.

What must it feel like to have your future protected so well?

The trio disappear with full smiles and an air of superiority. Paige drops again and clutches at her back, wincing into the white mat. This wasn't how she'd expected the night to go and yet it has and there is little she can do about it. "Fuck The Authority," she spits out as Natalya helps her to the back and gains a nod of appreciation for the comment.

Stephanie McMahon and Nikki Bella - 2.

Paige - 0.

* * *

><p>Neither Nikki or Paige are in action for Smackdown's show that Friday but both are there anyway. Nikki makes her presence well known after walking into the locker room the girls are all sharing and placing the belt down in the mirror in front of where Paige is sitting.<p>

The Diva looks up right into Nikki's smirk, who remarks once the attention is on her, "How does it feel knowing this is the closest you'll ever come to my championship?" Paige resolves not to answer her at first until something else is said. "Oooh sorry about those bruises Brie and I gave to you," the Bella twin points to her exposed back, "That's not going to disappear for quite some time considering your pale, if not sickly, complexion."

She allows a moment for the comment to sink in and glances over at Naomi who shrugs and carries on getting ready for her match against Alicia tonight. Paige knows for a fact that most of the women in this business can't stand Nikki Bella and they would most likely be on her side should a fight break out... but no matter how tempting the thought is, she's still recovering, and that process means not getting into any more fights for a few more days.

It doesn't mean she can't take a jab or two at her though.

"You know I'm surprised Her Highness even bothers to grace us with her presence. Don't you have people to suck up to? Or," she presses a finger to her chin, pretending to think, "Are you finally becoming content enough in yourself to be a decent champion? Oh no wait, that can't be right, you constantly need other people's approval to survive."

It's a low blow as far as Nikki is concerned and Paige's smug smile is the last straw. The champion grabs her by her raven hair and tosses her to the floor, before delivering a few concise kicks to her bruised back. As the only one in there Naomi attempts to break it up but Brie appears from nowhere to hold her back while her sister drags Paige into the hallway by her hair.

Paige winces as she's shoved but thankfully finds soft landing in whomever she bumps into. She's waiting for the next punch or kick, not quite getting her own stamina back just yet, but it never comes. Through squinted eyes she finds Nikki staring at her and the person holding her with an odd look on her face—a mixture of surprise and irritation which indicates she's holding back from truly going for it.

"Brie!" She yells without looking behind her. "Get my title and let's go."

Brie appears with the belt just as Paige is getting her footing back and the two disappear, leaving her to watch them go and then turn to face her rescuer. The person staring back at her is none other than Roman Reigns and suddenly the British woman understands why Nikki would want to leave in a hurry; this man is not one to be messed with and poses an intimidating presence.

"You alright?" His voice is deep, almost booming in the otherwise silent hallway.

"Peachy." She mutters and pats him twice on the shoulder, unsure what motivated her to do so and recoiling almost instantly. "Thanks for the landing."

"I was just walking by getting ready for my match and you came flying at me. Didn't really have a choice." He says but there's warmth to his tone. Roman glances beyond her and a smile curves his lips at who he finds. "Hey Ambrose, you ready to surprise Rollins tonight?"

Paige knows from the opening segment earlier on in the Smackdown show that Roman can choose his partner to face Seth and Big Show tonight. Glancing between him and an approaching Dean she realises what's going on and has to smile too. It'll be a mini Shield reunion... sort of... and one she'll look forward to seeing if it means the golden boy gets his arse handed to him.

"Hell yeah, can't wait to get my hands on that smug son of a bitch..." Dean's enthusiasm for teaching his former partner a lesson is curbed for just a moment as he notices Paige beside Roman. She stands up straight—well as straight as she can considering her injuries—and does some sort of mock salute to both of them which she quickly regrets. "Good luck boys."

It's hard to be embarrassed when she's in so much pain so she heads back into the Diva's locker room knowing that they're staring at her and probably wondering what she's on, but not really caring too much either. Naomi asks her if she's okay and she dismisses the question quickly with a wave of the hand. What started off as a positive kickstart to the week - quite literally - has now turned to crap thanks to Nikki's arrogance under The Authority's protection. But she _will _be okay and that's all that matters.

The thought that if only they _weren't_ in power niggles at her again, stronger this time, but it isn't until she's watching the main event of Smackdown that an idea grasps her. It's sudden and perhaps illogical too but... but it just might work.

Her stare never breaks away from Seth. Not when he shows horrified shock at Dean Ambrose coming out as Roman's tag partner, not when he works over Dean's knee for a large chunk of the match, and especially not when he's delivered a devastating spear by the powerhouse himself. Seth Rollins is no longer looking so smug and it's because of this blast from the past; a reminder of a time where he was not in the position he is in today.

In fact Paige is beginning to remember what Nikki was like before The Authority. Still bitchy and yearning for the spotlight, yes, but without the heightened confidence she's been showing off all of this week. She feels the anger start to grow again at the thought of people like Nikki Bella and Seth Rollins floating to the top without being deserving of it, and her risky idea becomes a little more solid in her mind.

Natalya notices her expression upon walking in with Summer, and breaks out of conversation to ask, "What are you thinking about?"

"Yeah," Summer adds, laughing slightly, "Whatever it is it's got you pretty focused."

"Hey ladies..." Paige turns to both of them and mulls over their expressions, trying to decide whether or not they'll be down with her plan, then realising that either way she's going to go through with it anyway. "What do you say we take down The Authority?"


	2. No Regrets

**A/N: **Lots of faves/follows and I have a positive vibe about this fic. Thank you for the support :)

* * *

><p>Even after having a few days to think about Paige's proposal, Summer Rae remains flustered by just the thought of it. She's so distracted that it takes her a couple of seconds to realise she's not walking forwards and into the arena any more; instead she's stuck rooted in place as her suitcase wheels become wedged in the dip of the floor and prove tricky to move again. The blonde purses her lips in frustration as she tries to unstick them and wonders why stupid things like this happen to her.<p>

"Need help?" says a familiar voice. She glances up while brushing curls out of her face to lock eyes with Dean Ambrose. He gives a swift kick to the pink suitcase and it jolts forwards without struggle. He grins boyishly, remarking before she can say anything, "That was a pathetic sight."

The Diva gives him a once over. He's dressed in worn out jeans and his usual black jacket and clearly they've arrived at the same time. Her expression hasn't changed from one of frustration and in all honestly why should it? Not that she knows him all that well other than a couple of FCW segments but they've never really hung out before. Besides that his nickname is "Lunatic Fringe". Who wants to hang out with a guy with a nickname like that?

A crew member approaches them sheepishly with a message for the superstar. "Stephanie wants to see you in her office asap. She says it's urgent - something about a psych eval for tonight's show."

Dean doesn't say a thing in return, just stares, and the guy leaves awkwardly. He feels Summer's eyes on him and is unsurprised to find her smiling at him now, obviously pleased that he's no longer smug. Something tells him that the leggy blonde - despite her previous alliance with Fandango - is a woman who doesn't like a man to do something for her when she can do it herself, no matter how long it would have taken her.

"Looks like you're going to have a pathetic time tonight," comments Summer and flicks her hair before walking away from him.

It may have been a childish moment but it pleases her all the same and she walks into the locker room with a smile on her face. Already in there is half the Diva roster. Summer has just set her stuff down to talk to Emma when Paige grabs her by the shoulder and hauls her out again, Natalya following suit until they're somewhere private... or as private as one can get in the hallways of a massive arena.

"What's happened?" She asks, slightly concerned.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you were in for the plan. Natalya's in. What about you?" Paige folds her arms across her chest and waits expectantly for an answer.

Doubtful, Summer asks, "Nattie, you're in?"

But the Canadian is already raising her hands up in defence. "Whoa I never said that, I said I would think about it and that's only because she's been calling me non-stop and wouldn't let up until I considered it." After a moment, Natalya adds, "What were you doing up at three am anyway? You woke Tyson up and he wasn't happy."

"I'm a night owl you know that... and good. Everyone knows he takes you for granted and don't think I'm happy about him being at ringside for my match against Brie. You, sure, but him? Nah. I'm sure I saw him talking privately to Stephanie earlier."

While Natalya sighs, Summer brings them back to the real matter at hand. "Look I get it, you're young and you think you're invincible. That's great. But I'm only known for being a valet and having the occasional match, most of which I lose... I can't risk getting even less tv time if the higher ups find out about this."

"And what if it goes right? Otherwise you'd be up for it?"

"That's what you took away from what I said?"

Paige shrugs. "I know you Summer, you crave excitement. _This _is it."

"I love you girl but sometimes..." The sentence is left unfinished but the British woman remains nonplussed. "Let me think about it. A plan to take down The Authority still seems crazy to me."

"I knew you would be the hardest one to convince. Not that I've spoken to everybody else yet."

This piques Natalya's interest, and she asks, "Everybody else? Who else are you thinking of including?"

"Who else other than Seth's former partners? Anyway," she changes the subject quickly, "I have to go and get ready for my match. Let me know, Summer. The plan is going to work and like I said Nattie's in."

"I never said that!" The veteran Diva stresses but Paige is already walking away in a bid to find her gear for tonight's show. Natalya runs a hand through her hair—why has she allowed a twenty-two year old to run amuck and include her in something that is likely to put her career in peril if it goes wrong?

Summer bites down on her bottom lip, then says, "I guess the good thing is that The Authority barely know I exist as it is. If I agree to help Paige out in whatever way I can then it shouldn't be traced back to me. She's right - I do crave excitement, and it's not like I've got anything to lose."

"You're seriously considering this?"

"I'm considering hearing her out." The correction is made. "And I think that's the least we should do."

* * *

><p>Just as her Main Event match resulted in a poor outcome, Paige is in for the same treatment tonight. Brie and Nikki looked smug before the bell rang - even by their usual standards - and she realises she should have known something was up the minute a distraction was made.<p>

She's pissed. Unbelievably pissed.

After a final glance to the smirking Bella Twins while their music plays, Paige focuses her attention on Tyson and his pathetic face. Her blood boils over as she makes the sudden connection. He was talking to Stephanie McMahon earlier _and_ interrupted in their match for no good reason at all; Kidd struck a deal to humiliate her so Brie could get an easy win. Natalya may be able to let this one slide and turn the other cheek but she's far past that point and slips out of the ring to grab Tyson's arm, spin him around and slap the hell out of him. She doesn't catch his wife's smirk because she's too busy storming off.

Backstage Eden is rushing after her with her trusty microphone in hand. Paige ignores her to kick at a nearby crate, then decides to confront the interviewer because it's the only way she'll be left alone. "What?!" She yells. The Authority wanted her in this state to knock her down and damnit it's working. Seconds later she's spouting off angry drivel about not needing anybody and this is why she doesn't have friends and to get the camera out of her face.

Paige breathes heavily as she stomps through the hallways. This is getting to her more than she expected it to and now more than ever it seems appropriate to get everybody on the same page—Natalya, Summer, Dean and Roman—and get the plan underway. She won't be taking no for an answer.

Her gaze rises from the floor when she hears laughter ahead... annoying, happy laughter that can't be from anybody else other than someone who can be so confident in themselves in the era of The Authority's powerful reign. Of course it's Seth and he looks happy - probably because he beat Cena with the help of his pals earlier on to ensure Dolph, Erick and Ryback wouldn't be getting their jobs back. And it must be greater still that he'll be back out there later for a contract signing for a chance to become the new WWE champion.

His gloating is unbearable.

_He acts like he's a King. _Her mind works quickly to come up with another thought. _But he's shown he can be easily led astray..._

The anger she's had little luck harbouring quietly for the past ten minutes begins to simmer down as her plan adds a fresh angle to it. Beforehand she was just thinking about the five of them banding together to show the McMahons, Seth and Nikki that there was serious leadership competition out there. Now it's hitting her that this could be her opportunity to have a little fun with it.

Seth Rollins is a King indeed.

But maybe it's time for him to bow down before the Queen.

* * *

><p>Dean loses to Rusev that night. Despite Roman's best assurances that it was just a tough evening for him, he isn't convinced at all and sits alone in the medical room to get his injured knee checked out. What a fucking joke this week's Raw has been. It hasn't taken long for the high of winning their match against Seth and Show on Smackdown to die down - especially if he thinks over how much time was wasted talking to the therapist Stephanie McMahon set him up with. At least he was able to drive <em>him <em>crazy and still make it out there in front of the crowd.

Still, he's seething and it's all to do with how helpless he's felt recently. How did he go from ruling the world with The Shield - unbreakable, unstoppable - to watching as Seth Rollins shocked his 'business partners' with the ultimate betrayal? He's come to terms with it by now, yeah, but that doesn't mean the sting has gone away.

It's a little stronger now, like salt added to the wound, considering Roman was able to pull off a win against Luke Harper tonight even if he was taken out by Big Show afterwards. A win is a win. Reigns is still his brother and the only he trusts in this slimy place but how come Dean is the one who's pulled the short straw since June's disbanding of his stable? Roman can stand strong and face adversity well enough on his own... Dean slips sometimes, this much he knows, and his emotions get the better of him. It hasn't landed him in the best of situations.

Is this how it's gonna be now? Grasping so close to glory and falling just short every time?

A flash of something - of _someone _- catches his eye at the open door. Then it passes again. Finally, after a third time of walking by again, she stops long enough for him to realise who it is. Paige looks awkward as she adjusts the beanie on her head. With her street clothes on and a suitcase by her feet she looks ready to leave for the evening despite the show not being over yet. He doesn't blame her; the match with Brie must have left her in a rage.

He speaks up to ask, "Are you gonna talk to me or not?"

Paige crosses her arms and attempts to pull off nonchalance, now lingering close to the door. "Why do you think I want to talk to you?"

"Well I don't think you're here to get checked out. Unless Brie took you down too hard with that roll up?"

He barely reacts to his witty remark but she smiles anyway and approaches him slowly. Medical staff are nowhere to be seen so it's just the two of them and for some reason that puts her on edge about what she wants to propose. She's reassured in what she knows to be true about Dean Ambrose, however, and that's that he can't stand The Authority any more than she can. If anything he's got more motivation to pull them out of power than she does.

"Sooo..."

She's never been good at small talk. Her nature is simple: say what she's feeling at all times regardless of the response she'll get. Even so this is proving difficult. Her eyes flicker over to the monitor which is showing the contract signing currently taking place, and she finds herself thankful when the camera pans in on Seth's face. "It's gotta suck seeing Rollins get everything handed to him. Especially since you considered him a brother in The Shield."

Her attention is pulled from the screen to his hands which are now clasped together and turning white in the knuckles. Dean is in his restless state. _Good. _She can use that. "You been in my mind or something?" He asks with a hint of something. Not quite a smirk but something that might have resembled one if he had the energy.

"I don't know what that means. What I'm trying to say is... don't you wish something could be done about him? About The Authority even?"

"Something was done at Survivor Series. They were beaten."

"Until Cena reinstated them, and I know as well as you do that there's no forgiving that easily."

Dean looks away from the monitor briefly to address her. "What are you saying?"

It's now or never. Go big and say what she has to say or go home. And the second option never suited her that much anyway. "Help me get The Authority out of power. The Bellas are driving me crazy - you saw my match earlier. Like Seth, they're always gonna find a way to come out on top and that's because they have The McMahons backing them.

"People like us - people who work hard in this business - are gonna be broken down week in and week out. We're strong and we can handle it but what if we don't have to? Take tonight - they had you tested before your match just to try and make you feel less than that. You're not going to reach your full potential while they're still around."

"Sweet of you to care about my career." This time he does smirk.

Paige shakes her head. "I've got others lined up for this plan which by the way involves humiliating Seth in the best way possible. Just think about it yeah?"

Dean doesn't speak but he looks like he has something on his mind so she decides to leave him alone. She feels like she's been through so much today: determination for a positive change, frustration at her match's ending, intrigue at her intentions for Seth, and now hope. Hope more than anything because her heart is in this one hundred percent.

Paige is at the door when Dean cuts the silence, announcing, "I'm in," and another feeling hits her. Anticipation.

Trying to stop a smile from coming to her lips too quickly, she twists back towards him to ask, "Really?"

He's staring at the monitor again. Seth has just curbstomped both Brock Lesnar and John Cena and is particularly pleased with himself as this week's Raw comes to a close. Dean's upper lip curls nastily and he cracks his knuckles. "Whatever it takes."

"I knew I could count on you." Now Paige grins. "You're not gonna regret this."

"I don't regret anything I do."

This enough they share in common.


	3. Our House

**A/N: **So thank you for all the comments etc, I'm really enjoying writing this one. Here's chapter 3!

* * *

><p>One minute Roman is enjoying his morning coffee and the next he's being flanked on either side by Dean and Paige.<p>

Dean he expects because he sees his Shield brother more often than not but the pale Diva staring at him with an odd smirk on her face—this I-know-something-you-don't look—is a new development. He was just about to put the cup to his lips when they arrived in catering but now he slowly lowers it back onto the table, wondering both what's about to go down and how many words it'll take to back out of whatever they're going to propose.

Because of course there's something to be offered here unless the unlikely duo have started dating and are looking to spread the news, and Roman doesn't think that's possible because Ambrose is too unstable to be dating anybody.

He asks finally, and perhaps regretfully, "What?"

"Question," starts the British woman. "Do you hate The Authority?"

He stares at her wordlessly, not quite in the mood for a game of twenty one questions and making sure to put this across to her with a stern look. The Big Show is on his mind today and he's still raging from last night's events so he expects her to react carefully, but instead she nudges his shoulder with her fist—a bold move some would consider—and decides to continue anyway.

"Stupid right? Of course you do. Second question - do you want them out of power?"

He glances at Dean but the man is giving nothing away and the realisation hits him that she's going to carry on regardless of the message he's trying to convey.

Roman has travelled with Paige once before when the usual schedules got turned around and one thing he remembers is her tenacity. Arrogant guy tries to chat her up at the airport? A wicked insult slips through her mouth before he can even finish his smarmy line along with a silent threat that if he even _tries _to touch her things won't turn out his way. Broken down car? She can change the flat tyre no problem all while head banging to her (in his opinion, terrible) metal music. Mix up with hotel rooms? Oh, she'll wait it out with a mean stare until new arrangements are made.

Remembering all this, he decides to cut their little spiel short. "Yeah I hate them, yeah I want them out of power. What are you getting at with this?"

"You, my friend, are the last piece to our puzzle." Paige states, then smirks at Dean. "We're gonna take down The Authority and you're going to help us."

"That's news to me," says Roman, deadpan. "And how are _we _going to do this?"

"Well that's something I'm willing to discuss when you agree to it. Dean's in, so are Natalya and Summer."

Having been quiet for a short while, Dean pipes up at the mention of the last name, "Summer's involved? What the hell's she gonna be able to do?"

"That woman knows how to make an entrance and get everybody's attention, she has that sex appeal y'know? And while obviously my concern is Princess Nikki getting everything she wants without working for it, we're going to need to work a different angle… take down another target so everything unravels beautifully without the opportunity for it to be patched up. So she's going to help me seduce Seth Rollins."

Both former Shield members look at her with the same expression of disbelief - unsurprising considering how she sprung it on them like that - and Dean comments, "You got a thing for him or something?"

The Diva _pshhhes _at that, the noise somewhat revealing. "We used to be friends but more than that? No way."

"But there was something there before." A flicker of a smile touches Roman's lips. "Yeah I remember him talking about you before, definitely sounded like he had a thing for you." After a moment, he adds, "But this plan, if you can even call it that, sounds—"

She interrupts, "Like it's going to change WWE history forever, I know. All I'm saying," she continues after noticing he's just about finished his coffee and is therefore likely to leave soon, "is that this is a chance to make a change. You're a big threat around here - do you really think you don't have a target on your back too? Think about it."

He shakes his head as he gets up to leave. "You're as crazy as Ambrose," he remarks but fist bumps his friend anyway. After a moment's hesitation he makes the same gesture towards Paige, and pleased with herself, the young woman presses her knuckles to his, then watches him walk off.

"Nailed that," shrugs Paige.

Triple H comes into view in the distance with Big Show and J&J security by his side. Dean's eyes narrow at just the sight and he fills in the silence with a bold statement. "Roman's on our side, I'll make sure of it… I'm gonna revel in The Authority crashing and burning to the ground."

* * *

><p>The opening match on Smackdown sees Daniel Bryan take on Kane with The Authority at ringside. He's about to connect with the Yes Lock when the hasty decision is made for J&amp;J security to interfere to prevent that from happening, followed of course by Seth and Big Show. But all of them are outsmarted by Daniel and he slips away from the ring unharmed… The Authority pissed and deciding to follow him… Dean coming to his rescue at the top of the ramp, followed by Roman in the space of a few seconds.<p>

Paige and Natalya are watching from the locker room while the latter prepares for her match against Nikki—because of course since word went round that Paige wanted another shot at either of The Bellas, it would only be fitting for Stephanie to limit her to a managerial role tonight—and it's a sight that makes the British Diva stop in her tracks.

"Now that," she slings an arm over her blonde friend, "looks like a couple of guys who are going to make great partners."

"I'm all for kicking Nikki's butt tonight especially if it wipes that smug look off her face as well as Brie's… but _when _we win, don't you worry about the repercussions?" The wrestler trails off uncertainly. "Steph's not going to be happy."

"And that's exactly why we have to go out there and show we mean business. You saw what she was like after your match with Nikki when I kicked her… she wants to humiliate me and she'll put you in the same boat by association. If you're all in you've gotta show it.

"Nikki's always going around preaching about how fearless she is but she doesn't know the meaning of it, not when she has a McMahon to hide behind whenever somebody threatens her reign. We're fearless, not her, and we're going to show it. I've got your back."

Natalya had started smiling halfway through that little speech but is positively glowing by the end of it. "Anybody ever tell you that you should be a motivational speaker?" When Paige tries her best at a modest shrug, the blonde laughs, then sobers to remark, "For the record I've got your back too."

And this support is shown for all to see later on in the night when Natalya looks for the win with a Sharpshooter, Brie inevitably interferes and Paige turns the tables by calculating a struggling Nikki reaching for the ropes and… well, slapping the shit out of her. It felt great and even more so when it means her friend cab finally get a well-deserved win seconds later with her powerful finisher. Paige blows the princess a kiss and joins Natalya in the ring and the two celebrate while Nikki cowers behind her sister on the ramp.

So far, so good, and when they make it backstage they catch Stephanie consoling Nikki. Summer sneaks up on them and engulfs them in a huge hug; Paige almost chokes on the curls that fly into her mouth, while Natalya just laughs at her enthusiasm. Was it really not that long ago they were at each other's throats?

Paige's smile falters for a moment when she sees Stephanie glare at them but then the business woman is walking away with Nikki and Brie, and the unsettling feeling she's given from the look fizzles away in the buzz of winning their match.

The night ends on a high as far as everybody but The Authority is concerned. The team of Daniel Bryan, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose appeared to be on the losing side at one point but thanks to Seth's cocky slap and remark while Dean's down—_"You're all guts and no brains!"_—things turn around. Perhaps he is, and perhaps that's a good thing, because it works Dean up enough to return the sellout's slap, get back on track and eventually make the tag despite his injured knee holding him back. The pace picks up, bodies appear to be flying everywhere, and Dean finally has another opportunity at Rollins when he tries to break up the Yes Lock, leading to a dive on the outside to take out J&J security as well as his former friend… and Daniel finally gets the win for his team.

* * *

><p>Paige is packing the last of her things into the backseat of her rental car with Natalya when she's approached by a tearful Summer. Just hours earlier the blonde Diva had been full of life while congratulating her friends on their proud win and now she's showcasing a gorgeous but damaged smile in the hopes it'll fool them.<p>

"You've been crying." Natalya points out, and adds out of concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah - what's happened?"

"I'm fine. Honestly, don't worry about me."

As Paige is about to dismiss this because _of course _she's worried about somebody potentially making her leggy friend upset, The Bellas make an appearance, smirking over at the girls before heading off towards their car on the other side of the lot. It doesn't take much to put two and two together and the ladies usher Summer into the car so they can talk privately. The attention is all on her as Paige and Natalya twist around in the front seats to face her - it's almost like an interrogation.

"What did those bitches do?"

"It's so stupid, I never cry like this..."

"Not even when Fandango left you alone with Jericho that one time? Or when he dumped you for Layla?" Natalya is on hand to remind her. "Don't try and act tough with us when you don't have to. We love you."

Summer wipes away a stray tear and sucks in a breath. After a moment she rolls her eyes. "So I _was _crying but it was only because I was so shaken up. You know when I hugged you guys earlier after you came back from your win? Well Stephanie called me into her office just now and guess who was waiting there?"

Paige breathes out their names angrily, "Brie and Nikki. Did I mention those two are bitches? Because just in case I didn't..."

"So I had to sit through a lecture about how choosing sides like that isn't what's best for business," continues Summer, becoming more defiantly angry with her recollection of the event. "So then she yelled at me - really humiliated me in front of them - and usually I can handle something like that but it was so harsh and I wasn't expecting it."

"Typical that you're not allowed to choose a side unless it's The Authority's." Natalya mutters.

"Oh, that's not all that happened. As I was leaving Stephanie said that it's _nice_ that I care so much about my friends but on Raw I'll be going against you guys in a tag match - me and Alicia versus you two. I'm sorry."

Frustration courses through Paige as it so often has in the past couple of weeks and she bangs a fist against the steering wheel. Natalya is alarmed but only momentarily; she might not have that level of anger to physically hit something but she relates with the feeling. "You have nothing to feel sorry for," the blonde reassures the anxious Diva.

"We're pointing fingers at Stephanie McMahon and trust me she's going to pay." Paige starts to shake her head. A thought comes to mind so suddenly that it stops her in her tracks and then she's glancing between the two with a steadily-growing smirk. "We're going to make her think she's won this round."

Confused, Natalya asks, "And how are we going to do that?"

"I'm sure Foxy's going to be eager to tear us apart in the tag match but Summer, you go for it too. We'll make it seem like we're not friends any more and Stephanie will see it as her plan of isolating Nattie and I from everybody as working. I won't take offence to any shots taken and I'm guessing you won't either, Nat?"

"It's fair game."

"Okay..." Summer agrees, though she doesn't sound too convinced about how this'll work.

A text comes through on Paige's phone just then and she checks it to find a simple message from Dean: _He's in. When are we doing this? _Pleased, the British woman sits back in her seat and taps at the steering wheel, trying to think up a time for them all to discreetly meet.

"Ladies," she finally speaks up, interrupting their conversation. "This is your last chance to back out of this. Monday morning we're going to meet with Dean and Roman and we're going to talk through our roles in this. Any objections?"

"I kinda think you're crazy... but no," replies Natalya, and Summer nods.

Paige's smile grows and she revs up the engine so they can finally get out of this place. A few days off to rethink every angle of taking down The Authority before she's thrown right back into the frustrating Authority-approved atmosphere on Monday will be just what she needs. She also suspects the others will need the time off to question what they're about to get themselves into. But this feels right.

It's going to be _their_ house soon, not The Authority's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And so it begins...


	4. Parking Lot Conversations

**A/N: **Chapter 4! Having so much fun writing this one. As always thanks for the support. An 8tracks mix for this fic so if you're interested in listening to it look for the link on my profile :)

* * *

><p>Three out of five of the wrestlers meeting up at 6am look tired that Monday morning despite being used to early starts thanks to their hectic wrestling schedules. The two who are not are Dean and Paige: the former hasn't slept yet, those around him wonder if he ever does, while the latter is simply too excited at having everyone together at last to feel the effects of a four-hour snooze.<p>

"Was it necessary to meet this early?" Summer is the first to question, her voice laced with sleep. In one hand she holds a large _Starbucks _cup and in the other a pair of sunglasses. "I trained yesterday and I could have had an extra hour in bed before making the media rounds with Naomi..."

"Poor princess," mutters Dean, earning a look from the sleepy blonde and surprisingly one from Paige too.

"If anyone is the princess it's Nikki... and no arguing okay? I don't know why you two don't get along but in order for everything to go to plan we can't have two of our people fighting."

"What is the plan?" That's Roman - eager to get to the point as usual.

Four faces are focused on her now: Dean looks curious, Summer is clearly still irritated, and Natalya and Roman seem either intrigued or suspicious. She can't tell which but chooses to pick the former because it'll make it a lot easier for her to say what she needs to - and they won't like it.

"I don't have one."

There. It's been said. The stunned silence that follows is short-lived and then suddenly three of them are talking at the same time at her and she's struggling to work out what complaining is coming from where. The only person not giving her a hard time is Dean and for that she's grateful.

"Listen!" She yells at everybody and holds her hands up in defence. Natalya is the last to simmer down but Paige is determined to put her two cents in. "When I said I had a plan I meant it. It's to take The Authority out of power and I still stand for it. I want Seth and Nikki to be the targets. I just don't have a full one yet..."

"I guess we should talk about the ideas we do have." Summer sighs. "You mentioned you wanted my help with Seth right? I can do that."

"And I can be on your side when The Bella Twins are too much," comments Natalya. "Not that I wouldn't want to get my hands on them anyway even if we didn't have this plan set in motion."

"Okay, good." The British woman nods, pleased. "Dean you already made it clear how much you detest The Authority with your speech on Smackdown so unlike me you've got nothing to hide about whose side you're on. We as a group need to remain undetected but you can do whatever the hell you want - keep being you."

"Ambrose is the one who talked me into this." Roman chimes in now. "I'm down for knocking them out of power - believe that - but the Big Show is my priority right now."

"So keep on focusing on him because he's a part of them. As long as you and Dean keep on fighting and getting the better out of them then we're going to be okay. And sure enough in time we'll reveal ourselves as a team and it'll be explosive," Paige adds with a growing smile, "But we've got to wait for the right time."

Natalya catches on, remarking, "Build ourselves up individually in the meantime."

"Exactly. Stephanie already knows you and I are a package deal otherwise she wouldn't have made the match against The Bellas at the Royal Rumble this Sunday... which by the way I'm looking forward to kicking some serious arse in. That's gonna be fun." The British woman grins.

"Meanwhile I have to be pitted against you guys tonight. Alicia already called me last night to say not to fuck it up - she's seriously after a huge win."

"It's going to be fine. We'll let talent decide who wins the match; the main thing to avoid is making it look like we're friends in any way." She points out to Summer. "Otherwise Steph is going to be all over you. Put on your bitch act towards us and it'll be fine."

"Act, sure," mutters Dean.

The blonde Diva doesn't have any hands free to hit him so Natalya does the honours, punching him in the arm and shaking her head when he makes a face at her for the harsh jab.

Roman just smirks at the ground. He's surrounded by an eclectic bunch and though he often preaches about doing things alone he has to admit it's nice to be with other people again. Seth Rollins will always be his brother and the times they did share together along with Dean were great despite how he fucked up their stable. His trust is sullied but his growing anticipation at this new angle is not. This might be good.

"We'll meet up again after a little while - all five of us. But for now we need to do our things separately."

There seems to be a general agreement on this and Paige is pleased that everybody has warmed to the plan and are all in despite a lack of direction right now.

Summer takes the last sip of her coffee and slips on her sunglasses as she prepares to leave thinking about how hard it'll be to pretend not to like Paige and Natalya, especially when they're two of the few who are genuinely nice to her in this company. Still this is for a bigger cause and that thought at least cheers her up as she walks off to catch a cab back to the hotel. Roman and Dean leave together too, while Natalya and Paige choose to stick around and head to the arena to put in a little training session before Raw tonight.

"We should have a name for our team," Paige says to the blonde beside her once they're in gym gear and ready to train.

Natalya laughs and replies, "I think that's the least of our worries right now."

* * *

><p>Natalya turns out to be right in the sense of a nameless group being the least of their worries. Rather than that she's anxious about Paige's short temper after their match on Raw. You'd think they had lost the way Paige responded angrily with shouts to Nikki's taunts from her spot with Brie on commentary; of course they had won with a painful P.T.O on Alicia which had in turn led to the stare down afterwards.<p>

Backstage, Summer limps past the victorious duo without saying a word, very much aware that The Authority is always around somewhere and that she should stick to the plan of not speaking to them no matter how much she wants to betray it right now. Paige's gaze follows the blonde until she disappears and she wonders if she should find her later on to check if she's alright. Still the plan is looking good tonight: Roman got the better of Big Show and helped a legend in the process, while Dean got a much unexpected win over the Intercontinental Champion, Wade Barrett.

Team no-name-as-of-yet is looking pretty successful.

Natalya is called over to her husband's side and excuses herself. Paige watches and wonders meanwhile if her friend might reveal their plan to Tyson; they never discussed whether he was omitted from the plan but she hopes she's wise enough to make sure he remains in the dark. She still has her doubts about Kidd from his blatant support of Nikki in spite of being out at ringside for his own wife to becoming an arrogant mid-carder to interrupting her match last week. He's no good and their futures rest on the plan being airtight.

"Good luck for Sunday," says a teasing female voice from behind her and instantly Paige rolls her eyes skywards before turning around into Brie and Nikki's tiresome smirks.

"Yeah," adds Brie, placing a hand on her hip and leaning an arm on her sister's shoulder. "You're going to need it if you even think you're going to get one of us to tap out to you."

The British Diva wags a finger at her and smiles. "Oh Brie Bella, I just can't figure you out. Your husband is actively fighting against The Authority and yet you're willing to turn the other cheek just so Nikki can stay in power. How does that work? As for you, Nikki, well I've never been able to figure you out."

Brie's expression has turned sour but Nikki is laughing. "Aww as if I care what you think." Her tone is mocking now, insufferable even. "Like it or not I'm your champion and a role model for all the women in the back who only wish they could achieve half of what I have. I don't care about your background or how experienced you are; this title needs a fresh holder and I'm here to stay. I _run _this place."

She wonders if Nikki Bella really just said that. _She_ runs this place?

But it turns out it isn't that hard to believe because Paige takes a shot at her moments later, knocking both herself and an unaware Nikki down to the ground. The title is knocked off her shoulder and scatters across the ground but she has no time to focus on it as Brie jumps on her then. The other twin grabs her arms and locks them behind her before heaving her up. Hell hath no fury like a champion scorned - Nikki gets to her feet and takes advantage of a pinned down Paige by slapping the hell out of her.

"Call it payback for Smackdown!" She shouts. A smirk makes its way to her lips. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this."

But Nikki doesn't have a chance to enjoy anything when an unlikely hero comes to Paige's rescue. Dean steps in and glances between the twins - both of whom are displaying the same bewildered look at his appearance. "We got a problem here?"

Nikki doesn't answer but rolls her eyes and grabs her title. "Let's go Brie, we've got better things to do."

Brie agrees and nudges Paige's shoulder hard as they walk past. She shakes her head and watches the two leave, finally sighing. "God I can't stand them."

"Just think about the damage you're going to do to them on Sunday."

She matches Dean's smirk. "Yeah I think I will."

The two part ways then to avoid any lingering looks but both are happy with tonight. Dean has a win to celebrate with a couple of beers and Paige has a match to strategise for. Brie and Nikki are a pain in her ass but come this Sunday everything will be better.

* * *

><p>Though she has a feeling of overall satisfaction, Paige is distracted somewhat by the sting of her cheek which she bets - thanks in part to her pale complexion - is still noticeable from the slap Nikki managed to get in before their little scuffle was interrupted by Dean. She rubs at her cheek as she heads out of the arena and into the parking lot; a mental note is made that when they defeat the twins at the Royal Rumble she'll slap the champion while she's down afterwards to make up for it.<p>

_Yeah, that sounds pretty good._

Her attention is on the music blasting from her iPod so it takes her a little while to grasp her surroundings but someone has certainly caught her attention by the time she reaches her car. Seth remains unaware of the new set of eyes on him as he paces by his own vehicle with a phone glued to his ear. It looks like whoever is on the end of the line is wasting his time and as Paige pulls out an earbud she realises he sounds exasperated too. It doesn't take long to realise it's one half of J&J security - which one she doesn't really care, but even if she doesn't like Rollins she feels a little bit of sympathy for the guy to have to listen to an idiot like that ramble on.

He notices her after he hangs up and she spots the surprise flash across his features. Perhaps it mirrors her own because she certainly didn't expect for them to be acknowledging each other like this. Something passes in his gaze... does it in hers too? The Diva realises it must because something tugs at her that feels like a mix of emotions, the most prominent being disappointment. They _used_ to be close. Now they're standing far away from each other in this lot and staring like they don't know who the other is any more.

Fight or flight?

Paige is feeling the latter option but it's Seth that makes the first move and shows off that fight in him by choosing to walk over to her. _Shit,_ she thinks. _I haven't even talked to Summer about how I was supposed to do this. Be friendly... even if you want to Rampaige him into the concrete... be friendly. _It's hard enough to be friendly to the people she likes let alone those she doesn't, however, and she shuffles awkwardly in place in preparation for their chat.

"Thought I'd make it easier for you to insult me if I walked closer," is Seth's opening gambit. She notes a hint of a smirk on his lips, then reminds herself to look up again.

Thankfully Paige is quick with remarks naturally, and says, "I was actually just thinking about how you were dealt with bad luck out there."

"Bad luck?" He echoes, curious.

"Well yeah. You're this close to winning the tag match and then Sting appears and suddenly you're being rolled up by Cena. Not only have three men who hate you now been reinstated but you also narrowly avoid being crushed by Brock Lesnar. Tough night," she adds after a moment.

How hard is it not to smile in this moment? Thinking about how he'd only just escaped by the skin of his teeth is a fresh and pleasurable memory and she knows there'll be a sweeter one to be had when she has her hand in taking him down along with the rest of The Authority. He won't be able to escape that.

"Tough nights happen in this business... I guess you had one too. Nikki burst into the office and was unhappy about a fight you two got into backstage? Not surprising to hear about," he says, "There was always someone who didn't like you back in FCW for the comments you made." She notices his look change but is unable to point out how.

Is he on a trip down memory lane back to the point in which they talked? When they hung out after training sessions, caught a movie or grabbed a bite to eat? Often she would walk into the men's locker room looking for Seth - completely uncaring for any of the talent who complained after getting caught mid-change - and resume to mutter about how maybe these Divas would respect her when she was kicking serious ass on the main roster, title in hand, and he would always say yeah maybe, but there'll be a lot more women wanting to kick your ass too.

Both talked about making it big and now here they are: one a former 2x Diva's Champion, the other possibly about to become the new WWE champion. They always said they would.

Paige shakes herself of past memories to respond. "Yeah I'm pretty Anti-Nikki these days."

"I got the impression that you were Anti-Authority."

_Little do you know. _Outwardly, she comments, "I guess a couple of you are alright." A small silence begins to brew between them and in this time she acquaints herself again with that familiar smile of his. She used to love that smile... "I better go," she speaks suddenly after that out-of-nowhere thought. "Busy day tomorrow and I want to be up early."

"Yeah, sure. Uhh..." He looks lost for words. Unsurprising considering it's not every day you chat with a former friend after a couple of years spent apart from each other. "I'll see you around I guess."

Paige knows that'll be too soon but nods. "Yeah."

Whatever moment that has been shared between them just now looks to be over as he walks back to his car. Paige slips into the driver's seat of hers, then glances into the mirror to check on him, only to catch him just looking away from her. "Asshole," she mutters under her breath and pulls out of the space, finally ready to depart for the hotel.


	5. Future Ambitions

**A/N: **Hey guys. I'm back with chapter 5 - thank you for the feedback so far and let's get to it :)

* * *

><p>"... Oh, and here's another pic. She's really determined to beautify herself huh?"<p>

"I guess so," says Natalya, and laughs as she settles back into her seat.

She and Paige are relaxing after last night's Raw in a tucked-away coffee shop they'd found after wandering around the town this morning. Currently Paige is showing some pictures Summer's posted to Instagram of a 'spa morning' where she's getting treated to lots of different things and in all honesty she's a little jealous. Spas have never really been her thing but maybe a little calm is what she needs before the big match on Sunday against the twins.

"I feel kind of bad for her."

"I bet that's the first time you've ever said that," remarks Paige, and the other Diva nods.

"It's just... she has to pretend not to be friends with us just so she doesn't give picked on by Steph and it's not fair. I know it's for the sake of the plan but how long is this going to go on for?"

"Look I get it Nattie, I don't want her to be lonely either but Summer's a tough girl you know? She's going to be okay. In the meanwhile," she adds, "It's nice to hear you so caring about her. Us ladies need to stick together."

"Especially if we're going to beat Brie and Nikki on Sunday."

"Which of course we will. Team Blackharts all the way."

"Blackharts? Creative, I like it..." Natalya trails off as she spots a new customer spill through the door. "Speaking of people you're supposed to be pretending for..."

The British woman turns her head to see Seth walking in by himself. She finds it odd to see him in such a setting and even more so without his idiotic security trailing behind him. He doesn't look vulnerable as such, but rather more natural instead. Just a normal guy getting some coffee and not being a manipulative jerk.

Seth must sense her gaze or something because he looks her way and stops in place for a moment. Paige smiles. Something flashes across his features ever so briefly. Relief? Contentment? Either way he relaxes and returns the kind gesture before breaking contact to order a coffee. Maybe it's because Natalya's with her but he doesn't attempt to go up to her and chat after his order has come through. However, he does smile again before he leaves and both women are left to watch him slowly retreat.

Finally, Natalya mutters behind her mug, "Are you sure you need Summer's help to get him to fall for you?"

She shakes her head and laughs. "Shut up, Nattie. It's all about manipulation."

"I'm just saying it looks like you'll have no problems there."

Paige chooses not to say anything else on the subject but it does take her a little while to move on from what's just happened, although the help of a text coming through to Natalya's phone and her reaction of a heavy sigh eases her from her thoughts soon enough. "What is it?" She asks, curiously.

"As well as supporting Tyson in his match tonight I have one... against Summer."

"Shit," comments Paige, echoing the blonde's thoughts.

"I'll make sure we go hard at each other. Let's just hope after tonight Stephanie is convinced we're not friends any more so this doesn't happen again."

* * *

><p>The sharpshooter is one hell of a manoeuvre. Summer certainly hates getting locked into it - she's still trying to get the feeling back into her legs by the time she makes it backstage, earning nonplussed looks from the likes of Mizdow, Alicia and R-Truth in the meanwhile. All of her co-workers seem to look right through her these days and it's something she's noticed more and more lately.<p>

Have they always looked at her like this or was she too preoccupied hanging out with Paige and Natalya to notice it before? Is she worth something to anybody around here?

A familiar smile greets her when she looks up. It belongs to Dolph Ziggler, and with this odd sinking feeling in her stomach about being ignored, it feels great to be distracted by a… a what, a friend? The word doesn't seem to sum up their relationship. Sharing a steamy kiss to get back at Fandango all those Raw editions ago is something not to be forgotten and since then—until his abrupt firing—there's been tension between them.

She feels it now as she walks up to where he's casually leaning against the wall. "Can I recommend not losing?" He starts, smirking when she rolls her eyes at him. "Bad day?"

"Something like that. I could do with a drink… or six."

"Funny - I could do with seven," shrugs the former Intercontinental Champion, then adds, "So let's do it. There's a bar just round the corner from here and the shots are calling my name."

"Drinking with you? You'll get three shots in and start thinking you're at a comedy show."

"You love my jokes."

"I'm not sure that's true." She teases with a smile.

"… And there's the beautiful smile I wanted to see."

The Diva isn't quite sure how to respond to his obvious flirting—it's never been this heavy before—so she glances down to the floor, preparing to give him her most bashful gaze. When she looks up again Dean has arrived in front of her and is glancing between the two like he isn't sure of what's going on.

_Why should he be? _She thinks to herself, suddenly annoyed. _This isn__'__t any of his business._

"Looks cosy," mutters Dean.

"It might have been." Dolph replies and kicks off the wall to stand upright. He glances at Summer and gives her one of his most confident smiles. "Another time?"

She brushes her blonde curls onto one shoulder and smiles sweetly. "Yeah, sure." He heads off and Summer makes sure he's disappeared completely from sight before focusing on Dean again. Her upbeat demeanour is nowhere to be seen as she utters, "What do you want?"

"I need a ride back to the hotel. My knee is pretty fucked so I can't drive and you're the only one around here who can stand me enough to do me a favour."

"Pretty sure Paige would drive you."

"She's travelling with Tyson and Natalya… unless you want Kidd to start questioning why I'm suddenly hanging out with them."

She sighs, exhausted again, and not just to do with her loss this evening. "So get a cab."

"I've already had to slip past some fans just to make it into the building - you know there's a safety policy. Just trying to stick to it."

"Right… because you, Dean Ambrose, always abide by the rules."

The Diva takes a long hard look at him when he doesn't answer and feels her energy draining. She _does_ want to get back and it's not like they have to talk for the journey. Yes she'd much rather be around the corner at a bar with Dolph but this won't be the last time she'll see him; whatever's brewing between them can be put on hold for now.

"Fine." Summer relents. "Give me five minutes to put on some clothes and meet me in the parking lot."

These rules he does abide by, but she notices a look on his face when they do meet up again by her car, one that isn't entirely mocking but is definitely not friendly. He looks to be thinking about something but who knows what that could be with Dean Ambrose? She's never even tried to imagine what goes through his mind.

Tonight, however, she's curious. "What's the look for?"

"Oh you know, just wondering…" He pauses to slip into the passenger's seat and Summer takes a deep breath before sitting inside the vehicle too, wondering how much patience she'll be needing.

"Just wondering what?"

"How you have such bad taste in men. Fandango, now Ziggler. Ever think you'll find a man who isn't so… " He makes a face like he's tasted something sour.

As he goes to speak, Summer cuts him off with one simple word. "Don't."

The music is put on a high volume and Dean has no choice but to sit back and listen to tunes that aren't to his taste. Not that it appears to bother him too much because he's still smiling about their jilted conversation.

She doesn't speak to him on the way to the hotel - not even when they're out of the car. In fact it isn't until she's alone in her hotel room that she bothers to speak and that's only to mutter about how this plan better be worth it.

* * *

><p>Seth knows his mind should be focused on the championship opportunity he has ahead of him when he faces Brock Lesnar and John Cena in a triple threat match at the Rumble. He knows he should be strategising like he's been known to do since starting out on the main roster and to be living up to that Architect name crafted specifically for him.<p>

He also knows that somebody else won't stop invading his thoughts and is making it tricky to concentrate on honing his high-profile career.

When Seth tries to think about the last Smackdown show before the pay-per-view, _she_ enters his mind and he starts to wonder how the twins will be dealt with by her hand. When he attempts to envision himself holding up the gold after a well-deserved win _she_ pops up, the image of her team being victorious too, a celebration he wouldn't mind seeing with his own eyes.

How has Paige got him so twisted up after one simple parking lot conversation? Undeniable is the rush he felt when she left him with a smile at the end of their brief chat; undeniable more so is how instantly he was drawn back to the piercing under her lip as she talked. Some things don't change. But where did things go so wrong in their growing relationship?

He sits at the end of his hotel bed now and runs a hand through his two-toned hair as he stares at the floor, trying in vain to work the question out.

The obvious suggestion to the inevitable change in closeness alludes to his debut on the main roster. He along with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns began ruling the Raw and Smackdown rings and the surge of power in their closed fists surrounded them - swallowed them whole even. They were Kings and Gods among men and nobody could stop them. NXT was a forgotten dream, a glory moment of a lower calibre long passed because _this _was where Seth Rollins was meant to be all along.

Perhaps Paige began thinking it was her turn in the main roster spotlight. Damn if she didn't make the perfect debut too, rivalling The Shield's impact by winning the Diva's title from the then-reigning AJ Lee and breathing fresh life into the division. Seth remembers the moment as clearly as any: he was riveted to the spot in the locker room he shared with his business partners as she broke free of AJ's otherwise locked-in submission and applied her own finisher before securing the three count. Paige became a champion in her own right... just like he knew she would be.

He always believed they were destined for greater things. The fire he felt in himself he saw reflected in her moves and in her attitude. Seth Rollins and Paige: born to be champions. The friendship they shared in FCW had thrived based on this and they were always supporting each other, even more so when they had a taste of championship gold in NXT too.

It never translated to the main roster. The first time they saw each other again was the same night she won the title. He wasn't sure why he was walking over to her really because she was surrounded by her fellow Divas, a crying mess and with a camera shoved in her face. This was her moment... and yet he wanted to share in it. He wanted to scoop her up and swing her around and revel in what they had both achieved. The stone cold look on her face when she caught his gaze is what stopped him. The Shield member's smile hesitated once it hit him.

They were _not _the same people any more. There was a history of a great friendship sure, and definitely something more brewing on his side, but too much time had passed. Seth asked himself why he'd expected her reaction to be anything other than hostile as he'd walked away. He had just sped off into his future and left her behind and not so much as called while his head grew with glorious ideas of WWE stardom. Why would Paige feel anything for him any more?

He wished she still did on the night he turned on his so-called brothers. The decision had not come lightly at the time, although looking back on it now he realises it's the best decision he's ever made. Seth faced backlash from practically everybody and ridicule from every direction. He knew he was strong enough to deal with it - especially having The Authority to back him up - but something niggled at him all the same.

Someone.

What had Paige thought of his betrayal?

The question sneaks up on him now and it's so sudden that he has to stand up and begin to pace the room. Her reaction to him when they spoke after Raw had been tame and far from the look she gave him after her debut match. Was she starting to respect what he had chosen for himself? After all, Paige had hinted at watching his match so it gave the sense - at least to him - that she still cared. God, he hoped so. He knows he watches her every match.

And that look in the coffee shop earlier... there was something there, right? Seth knows he's always stretched to see something more in their relationship; analysed each gesture and touch tossed his way no matter how nonchalantly. He also knows why this is and it's very simple: ever since the British spitfire came into his life and planted herself directly by his side it came to be apparent that there was no way he could imagine not feeling her presence in everything he did. He knows that when he finally wins the big one - perhaps this Sunday at the Rumble - that she'll cross his mind.

So, what if he can make having her around a reality? Is there a chance to fix something he thought of as broken? Second chances are not so uncommon. The pacing stops and he looks up into the mirror, a smile capturing his lips as her image appears in his thoughts again as well as an idea.

First he'll win the WWE Championship.

Then he'll win her heart.


	6. Stuck in a Rut

**A/N: **Welcome to another chapter - thank you for all the support so far :)

* * *

><p>In a secluded area of the arena, Dean grasps at his Royal Rumble ball with a grin on his face, occasionally tossing it in the air and catching it again. His job tonight was to secure his place in the 30-man match this Sunday - now two days away - and that's exactly what he's done, although maybe he owes the credit to Rosa, because if she hadn't distracted Fandango he wouldn't have been able to swap their positions.<p>

"Pleased with yourself?" Roman asks, laughing from the seat beside him, and his friend just smirks.

He, too, has done his bit on the last Smackdown show before the Rumble by taking part in a backstage interview. Renee tossed a couple of questions his way and he talked his way through various topic points including Ric Flair and the Big Show, and more importantly, the pay-per-view. The segment ended with him making sure that everybody knew he would establish himself as the winner.

The Samoan wrestler shuffles in his seat at the reminder of his words, then says out of the blue, "I don't know if you saw the part of my interview when I said I don't have any friends or people who have my back but I only said it for show—"

"Yeah man, I get it," shrugs Dean. "We're brothers 'til we die."

He holds out a fist and Roman smiles, then connects his own for a bump. Just like old times. Roman's mind is on the future, however, and while he's thinking about winning the Rumble he's also got his thoughts set on the plan he's somehow become a part of thanks to Dean's persuasive - if not persistent - ways.

He points to where he can see Paige and Natalya on the monitor. They're at the commentary table for Brie vs. Naomi and the former Diva seems to be getting the upper hand. "How did we get involved in all of this?" Roman shakes his head. "Did you ever think we'd be working with those two?"

"I don't question a lot of things these days - I just do what feels right." Dean clutches at the ball again, his eyes following Roman's gaze to the ladies, and Paige in-particular. "Seems like she knows what she's doing and I see something in her that both of us have: fire. The will to succeed."

"I'm all in. But I did see Summer earlier and she didn't look so great," comments Roman, remembering passing the blonde in the arena hallways earlier. "You and me - we've got each other. And it's the same deal with Paige and Natalya. Who's she got?"

"Pretty sure she'll be fine. All she has to do is flick her hair and bat her eyelashes and Dolph Ziggler will come running to her side. But that's his prerogative."

Noticing the sudden edge to his tone, Roman glances at his Shield brother and replies, "Ziggler hates The Authority as much as we do. He'd be on our side in a flash. But it doesn't sound like you'd want him there. So what if we have to see him more because of Summer?"

"What are you - a therapist?" Dean returns his look and rubs at his chin while he answers. "Because I've had my fair share of them and you can probably guess they've never done shit to help me. Summer can do whatever the hell she wants," he adds after a moment, "As long as she doesn't fuck up the plan."

"Yeah sure, okay." Roman chuckles to himself.

He knows when not to push his friend into admitting to something. To keep the mood light he decides to be quiet on the matter. Instead they go on to talk about the Rumble. It becomes apparent in their confident manner of speaking that both have got big plans: Roman to be the eventual winner, Dean to cause a lot of damage to anybody he can get his hands on in the shortest possible time. Both have a statement to make and if it involves making The Authority look weak as hell then it can't start soon enough.

On screen the match has ended and they divert their attention to Paige and Natalya, both of whom are standing and confronting their Rumble opponents now.

"They're gonna have one hell of a match," says Roman as he gets to his feet, preparing to have a little walk around.

Dean follows suit and as they walk together, he mutters, "Let's go Team Blackharts."

* * *

><p>Brie and Nikki Bella look like the cats that got the cream as they saunter around backstage following Brie's success in her singles match just moments ago. A lot of the talent have learned just to ignore their arrogance and be on their way but sometimes it's unavoidable, especially for the women who have to share a locker room with the twins.<p>

Summer has just pulled a compact mirror from her pocket to check out her appearance when Nikki decides to comment on it for herself.

Never one to help herself from adding her two cents, the champion remarks, "Oh honey, nothing is going to make _that_—" She waves in the blonde's general direction. "Look any better."

Does she have a target on her back that says to kick here? Summer's almost tempted to check because she knows she's done nothing to deserve this treatment. First the humiliation she faced in the office from Stephanie, and now this? To make things better she's the only one in the locker room and it's two against one if it goes downhill.

Before the blonde can defend herself, Nikki asks, "Do you want me to tell you where you've gone wrong here, Summer?"

The Diva prepares herself, snapping the mirror shut and putting it away, before folding her arms across her chest. "Where?" She asks, perhaps regrettably.

The twin clears her throat as if she's about to deliver a huge speech. "Your problem is who you choose to align yourself with. You had a pretty good thing going with Fandango—it kept you away from my Diva's title which you clearly will never be ready for. But then he dumped you for Layla, right?"

"Oh right," interrupts Brie, leaning a shoulder on her sister and smirking. "And you couldn't even beat her to get your man back so instead you joined forces with her when you realised he was playing you both… except your team was on the losing side of most matches. Not that I blame you for trying but don't try to be who you can't. There's only one duo that works around here."

Nikki smirks at her sister in approval, then takes over the reigns. "And now Layla is injured so you became friends with… ugh… that vampire trash and her crazy cat lady friend. Bad move because this Sunday we're going to destroy them and show them up. Paige runs her mouth around here with that stupid Anti-Diva schtick and it's just a load of crap."

"She's about to find out what happens when you try and mess with The Bella Twins," says Brie.

The sisters smile in their sickly sweet way at the tall blonde and turn to leave, but Nikki appears to remember something, and after adjusting the butterfly title on her shoulder, remarks, "Maybe after the Rumble you should decide whose side you _really _want to be on."

Silence consumes the small space as the pair leave and Summer stares blankly ahead for a moment, feeling herself getting angry but telling herself not to let their words get to her, because if they do she might do something crazy like attack them and put herself in the firing line. Even so she reaches out and grasps the air in clenched fists almost as if to pretend she's ringing both their necks. The Bella Twins are insufferable and without Paige and Natalya around to keep her grounded it's hard to stay calm.

Summer zips up her duffel bag, noting with considerable frustration that she hasn't even unpacked anything yet. Of course not because why would she have a match? Why would she have television time? _What am I even doing? Paige hasn't needed me for anything… what's my purpose?_

The blonde makes a hasty exit to the parking lot—she won't be needed around here anyway and even a possible Dolph sighting to celebrate getting his spot in the Rumble wouldn't make her feel any better. She's not in the mood to do anything but tune into her iPod and let the world melt away.

One thing is for sure though: nothing has been going her way lately. She's stuck in a rut and something needs to be done about it.

* * *

><p>The end of Smackdown grasps Paige's attention quickly. One minute Daniel Bryan is trying to break free of The Authority's attack despite winning his match, and the next Ziggler, Ryback and Rowan are coming to his aid… along with some of the roster… followed inevitably by Dean and Roman.<p>

The cameras fade to black on the image of them standing in support with the three previously fired wrestlers and Daniel, while Kane and The Big Show stand on the apron wondering what to do about being outnumbered. They're making a statement against those in power that's for sure and it lifts the Diva's spirits that evening.

Seth is conspicuously absent but Paige realises he's probably just trying to keep in good shape before his big match. Not that it bothers her not to see him, she reminds herself, because that smug holier-than-thou attitude is no longer a trait she finds appealing about him.

Natalya's voice distracts her from the monitor and she turns to see the blonde smiling at her. "Are you ready for Sunday?"

"More than you know." Paige replies, ignoring Tyson huffing by her side. "I'll be ready in a minute. Wait for me by the car?"

"Of course."

Husband and wife finally depart to their vehicle and Paige packs up the rest of her stuff to get ready to leave. She also sends a quick text out to Summer; the blonde has either been hiding extremely well or she's already left and the second option is what the Diva is willing to bet on. She just wants to make sure she's alright. Besides that she misses her friend.

A text comes back almost immediately.

_Bellas' pissed me off earlier so I left. I'm calmer now and had a thought. If you haven't already left ask Seth for a ride. I passed him as I was leaving and he was telling everyone he was travelling alone to mentally prepare for the Rumble. Might be an idea to get closer to him?_

Paige grins at the screen. "Summer, you beautiful woman," she mutters.

Any doubt that she won't be able to find Mr. Money in the Bank is put to rest soon enough. No less than two minutes after wheeling her suitcase out of the Divas' locker room and walking her way towards the exit she spots him. Seth _is _alone it seems and has just put his phone away and is looking around… and spots her.

Can one off-the-cuff conversation in a parking lot result in getting him to offer her a ride home? It sounds good in theory but Paige isn't sure where his head is at: maybe he's preoccupied with his match, or maybe he isn't that concerned with her. _If I__'__m going through with this I need to make some moves, _she thinks, _and this is one no matter how small._

So she's the one to approach him this time and does so with what she hopes reflects a shy smile. "Hi," is her simple greeting.

"Hi."

Her eyes drag down to his lips where a smile of his own is appearing. So, clearly he's happy to see her again. _Good. That__'__s what I need._

"Had any more run-ins with Nikki or Brie tonight? I saw you out there for Brie's match."

"Oh yeah, plenty of remarks were thrown around," nods Paige. "Thankfully they've stayed out of my face. I guess you would have known if they hadn't because no doubt Brie would have attacked me from behind - or vice-versa - and tried to mess me about. God forbid anybody try and be different to The Bella Twins." She rolls her eyes.

"They just don't want to handle that you might be more popular than them." He shrugs. "And besides, you look way better than either of them without even trying."

Seth's smile almost looks boyish now and Paige wonders why she's suddenly breaking away from his gaze to play with her fingerless gloves. He's flirting with her and she doesn't even have to try. After a moment she looks back up again to ask, "So are you ready for the Rumble?"

At the same time he asks, "Are you heading back to the hotel now?"

Both laugh, embarrassed, and motion for the other to carry on. Paige takes the bait. "Yeah I am although..." She trails off, glancing down to her phone where a text has just come through asking if she's ready to go. "I was supposed to be catching a ride with Natalya and Tyson but I'm sure they've left already. Guess I'll get a taxi."

Seth perks up - like she expects him to. "Or I could drive you. I'm by myself anyway and I'm about to leave so it's no big deal."

"Oh... awesome. Only if you're sure though."

He nods and takes her bag from her to prove it. When they start walking, the Diva sends Natalya a short text telling her to leave without her because she's good by herself, then smiles at the floor because of how easy this all is.

"To answer your question I am ready to face Lesnar and Cena." Seth states. "I've never felt more ready. It's my time to shine and prove to everybody who laughed in my face that I am the future of the WWE and I'm here to stay."

"Wow, that's quite a speech." Paige nods, laughing slightly. "Although I don't blame you for being so confident because if it was me with a title shot on the line I'd be just the same."

That's true enough. What is actually different between them is the extra confidence Seth has stored away due to having The Authority coddle him into every opportunity he's ever had since betraying his Shield brothers - or business partners, as he refers to them. She walks beside him now with the urge to slap him right across the face... but also to ask _why? _She's wanted nothing to do with him for so long that it's prevented her from truly thinking about him or his motives.

"You're quiet," he notes after a moment, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just thinking about the Rumble too." She waves a dismissive hand. They enter the parking lot and he points to his car. As they walk over, she says, "Thanks for this."

"Any time."

Paige feels a little weird to be sitting in the passenger's seat of Seth's car. It brings her back to the past where they used to ride together to the cinema after a training session or to wherever just to get a little peace of mind after a hard day. How has it come to this?

Seth's scoff of irritation forces her out of the trip down memory lane and she follows his gaze to where Dean and Roman are getting into their rental car. She's careful not to say anything but does note how he drives out of there a little more on the forceful side; obviously he still has some serious issues with the two.

They don't really talk throughout the journey: Paige keeps her stare trained on the outside world zooming by while Seth occasionally steals a glance at her and wonders what's going through her head. Little does he know she's thinking about the plan coming together and how she needs to leave him wanting more by giving him only a little attention with each encounter. For now this car ride is enough.

"Well..." She smiles once they arrive and he's parked. "Good luck for Sunday I guess."

"You'll be rooting for me?" He asks with a smile. "I didn't think you would be."

"I'm not a great Cena fan - you know that - and Brock Lesnar is hardly around. I want a champion that represents our roster every week. And if that has to be you," she teases, "then I'm okay with that."

"So I guess I'll say good luck to you too. If anyone should beat Nikki Bella it's you."

"Compliment accepted."

He offers to walk her to her door and she accepts but Paige gets the sense there's something he wants to say to her. However, he doesn't and she isn't sure what to make of his quiet routine as he leaves her for the evening. The British Diva shakes her head as she heads into the room she shares with Emma - currently not there - and collapses onto her bed.

She stares up at the ceiling, then sighs. "This will be worth it," she reminds herself. "Getting closer to Seth is about taking him down, not thinking about the past."

Even so this is where her mind remains even when her Australian roommate comes bumbling in with two cups of coffee and gossip to share. Seth Rollins is stuck in her thoughts now and she has the feeling he will be until it's all over.


	7. Hit and Miss

**A/N: **Chapter 7 and it's time for the big day - thanks for all the reviews so far :)

* * *

><p>Royal Rumble day has finally arrived and the atmosphere behind the scenes is ripe with expectation. Talent everywhere are either just arriving, performing pre-rituals, partaking in conversation with others on their downtime, or trying to stay focused. This is usually the standard deal going into a big pay-per-view, but this is the Rumble and this show is the beginning of the road to Wrestlemania.<p>

How is anyone expected to hold back their nerves?

Natalya certainly feels less than calm as she stares at her reflection in the mirror and plays absentmindedly with the pink streak in her blonde hair. Tyson listens to his music beside her and nods his head to the beat. Before her tag match she'll be accompanying him and Cesaro to their match on the kick-off show. Of course Tyson had complained about not being on the actual televised card but she was happy he had a performance to put on at all.

But the relief she feels for her husband is overshadowed by the guilt she feels at the secret she's keeping from him. The Canadian makes a quick, jerky movement to run a hand through her hair and the gesture is enough to grab Tyson's attention. He lifts a headphone, although he doesn't bother to pause his music, and asks, "What's wrong with you?"

"Me?" She glances at him through the mirror. "Nothing."

"You've been acting weird recently. Is there something you're not telling me?"

_Only that I'm involved in a secret plan to take down The Authority and I'm not telling you - my husband and the person I love most in this world - about it._ Outwardly, she places her hands on her hips and shrugs. "Nope. I'm just nervous for my match. Nikki and Brie always have a few tricks up their sleeves so I want to be prepared."

"You'll be fine babe, and so will I. Now relax - give me a kiss."

That is something Natalya finds difficult to do whilst keeping her secret thoughts away from her husband. She tries to relax into a quick peck and pulls away with a smile so faulty she wonders how he isn't questioning her more. But Tyson just gets back to his music and his own world and she has to remind herself that the person he is now doesn't pay much mind to her anyway. Their relationship is perhaps more flawed than ever.

The Diva's personal troubles are at the forefront of her head as she walks out to see if she can find Paige. She passes Cesaro, nodding to her husband's tag partner on the way out. The gesture is extended to quite a few people but there isn't much effort put behind it because her mind is still on the dilemma she faces.

She and Paige never talked about the Tyson factor of it all and knows exactly why: he's a tricky subject. It hasn't been put it in so many words but the slap Paige delivered after he caused a distraction in her match against Brie spoke volumes; he's not to be trusted. As she walks, Natalya realises she agrees with her tag partner for the evening, and it's like a knife in the gut.

Is she supposed to feel so distrustful of her husband? _Maybe if he hadn't treated me like nothing these past few months because of his frustration in his career then I would feel worse, _she reminds herself.

Her British friend is in the first place she looks - the Divas' locker room. Natalya battles her way through Eva's bright red extensions flying in her face and Cameron's compact mirror held high in her way and moves forwards until she reaches Paige.

The Diva looks confused as she looks up from her phone, and immediately asks, "Do you know this number? They just texted me to say 'good luck' and that's it - nothing more and nothing less."

Natalya glances at it and shakes her head. "No… but oh," she adds, lowering her voice, "Maybe it's from Seth. Could he still have your number?"

"Uh yeah, I guess so. I haven't changed it."

If Paige is trying to be subtle about how she feels towards Seth then she hasn't succeeded. The blonde watches as the Diva clears her throat and hastily puts away her phone without replying. Clearly being in touch with her former friend is proving a more difficult task than she first thought it would be.

"So, I saw Brie earlier with Daniel. It's so weird how different she is without her sister around - almost human." Paige nudges Natalya and laughs at her joke, before candidly remarking, "Maybe we can use that against them in some way. I don't think it would take much to break them apart after the shit Nikki put Brie through these past couple of months."

"Okay, I like the sound of that. But for now? Let's just focus on our match."

"Oh Nattie, I'm the most focused I've ever been." She points down at the slogan on her shirt and smirks. "I'll make 'em scream for me too."

* * *

><p>Despite her intent to cause however much damage she can to the twins, Paige takes a backseat at the start of the match to allow Natalya to do the same with Nikki. Her stare is trained on the sight in the ring - especially when the blonde is double-teamed and then put through her paces with a targeted attack on her arm by Brie.<p>

Willpower fuels Natalya to fight her off and tag in Paige and the energy picks up as they get the upper hand with a powerful double suplex. The British Diva has a little fun, crawling on top of Brie for the pin, although it's short-lived when only a two-count is achieved. Still she remains in control with head butts and tags in Natalya, pleased with her work for now, and nods in appreciation as her friend gets to work on Brie.

Things are looking good as they exchange tags… until Brie is able to bring in Nikki.

She feels her blood boil as Nikki brags in her face after getting the better of Natalya and encourages the Canadian to fight back. The champion is intent on showing off to the crowd with each advantage and she has even more reason to celebrate when she and Brie pull off a double-team effort. As much as she hates to admit it, Paige has to accept that Brie and Nikki are looking strong as they work over Natalya. It takes all her might not to storm the ring to take control of the situation when Nikki blows her a kiss.

So focused on getting in the ring to take care of the arrogant champion, knowing that once she gets her hands on Nikki it'll be game over, Paige doesn't see Brie come up from behind and grasp her ankle to pull her down from the apron. All she can focus on now is the mat as she recovers from the attack but then she hears the bell ring… the match is over and The Bella Twins have won.

Though Paige struggles, she forces herself onto her feet backed by the overwhelming frustration suddenly coursing through her veins. Nikki is stroking her title as she and Brie exit the ring both with identical smirks on their faces and very much pleased with their victory here tonight. Paige is left to slip into the ring and tend to her injured friend… and that's when Stephanie's music hits.

She wonders if there'll be more trouble—she hopes so actually, because Natalya might be unfit to fight but Paige has barely gotten started. There's a fire under her feet and right now she'd have no trouble taking on all three no matter the consequences.

There's no chance for her to test out this impulsivity because all Stephanie does is stand in the middle of them and raise their hands in celebration. Paige is reminded of the Main Event bout which resulted in the same outcome and realises how much prouder of themselves they must be now; even if it isn't specifically her they've defeated they must still think they've taught her a lesson, and on a much grander scale too.

She pulls away from Natalya and stands to her feet to stare them down. A thousand screams are threatening to climb up her throat and out of her mouth but she manages not to give anything away. "Fuck you," she mutters under her breath instead, and her next thought is a simple one.

_It's not over. Not until __**I **__say it is._

* * *

><p>Now considerably calmer, Paige settles down backstage with her fellow Divas - bar Brie and Nikki - to watch Seth's match. The three competitors all make their highly-anticipated appearances and she notes that the upcoming bout might be a good distraction for her anger.<p>

She had forgotten what it was like to pay attention to Seth's matches: they're hard to follow at times and tiresome, but ultimately mesmerising. Always mesmerising. He moves as fluidly as she remembers - like wrestling is an art that he's perfected. This is a contrast to Cena's practiced and predictable style and Lesnar's hard-hitting technique and Paige realises it's a welcome sight, even if the person performing so well isn't somebody she likes.

Her gaze is locked on the triple threat match as Seth works methodically to avoid his opponents, letting Cena and Lesnar duke it out and even getting his security to take the fall for him until fighting can no longer be avoided. A hard toss into the ring by the champion causes a power surge and Brock Lesnar dominates both Seth and Cena for a while. Paige winces at the rough German suplexes that are handed out so effortlessly.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow morning," mutters Naomi from beside her, and Summer, who has just walked in, nods in agreement.

Though Lesnar's attention returns to Cena, the match changes pace once Seth springs from the top rope with a harsh knee to both of them. Paige is surprised then to see Cena and Seth work together to wear Lesnar down, but not so surprised when their unity is short-lived, with the former champion delivering the AA but being thrown from the ring by Seth and the pin count on Lesnar being attempted by him.

"Are you okay?" Summer mutters at Paige once she has her attention, referring to her friend's loss.

The Diva nods, offering a quick smile, and returns to the match. The less she has to think about her own failure the better she'll cope… and it turns out it isn't so difficult to refocus when Lesnar is taken out of control and Seth and Cena get back into it.

Seth's turn to shine comes later on in the match after managing to avoid various beatings from both of his opponents, getting tossed to the floor, being handed a devastating F5, and preventing Cena from getting the pin after three AA's.

The curb stomp comes quickly and Paige shifts in her seat as he goes for the pin, sitting upright as she wonders if this is it. But Seth is denied the title when Cena breaks the count. She glances at Naomi and Summer and is comforted to find they're just as hooked onto the match as she is.

Cena wears Lesnar out on the outside - as well as himself - and this allows Seth to go for him. The momentum builds as Seth climbs the top rope to… to do what? The Divas begin to mutter as they wonder what's about to happen but they're shocked into silence when Seth delivers a huge elbow drop to the champion through the announce table.

_Say what you want about Seth_, she thinks and lets out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in, _but he's dedicated._

Back in the ring Seth goes at it with John and they trade moves, blocks and two-counts, including a nail-biting top rope moment. Cena avoids the curb stomp and locks in the STF but Seth's security are on hand to break it up, while doctors arrive to check up on a struggling Lesnar. A sense of renewed energy runs through Seth it seems because a triple power bomb is delivered beautifully, although a three count does not follow.

"Brock looks hurt," says Summer. "We might have a new champion soon."

It looks likely to be the case when John avoids a meeting with Seth's briefcase and overcomes Noble and Mercury with a double AA and hits the same move on Seth. He kicks out, however, and Paige is once again gripped by his tenacity.

Finally, Seth is on top after an enziguri kick and a successful curb stomp but it isn't enough. Paige can see it on Seth's face as he stares at his fallen opponent: he's strategising. The result arrives in the form of an impressive corkscrew 450 splash which has the impact to finish the match… until Brock comes back out of nowhere and nails a couple of suplexes on his opponents.

But Seth is not down and out and counters another attempt before grabbing his briefcase and blasting the champion twice. Lesnar is set up for a curb stomp with his head lolling on the gold case but true to his nature he interrupts his opponent mid-stride and leaps up unexpectedly to deliver an F5.

One... two… three. It's all over and Brock Lesnar has retained the championship.

The locker room fills with murmurings again but Paige needs a moment to recover from what she just saw. Wordlessly, she rises from her seat and leaves to walk around in a more open space. Has she ever been so invested in a match before now? It surprises her to be reacting like this; her heart is racing and she has goosebumps.

And then clarity hits her so suddenly.

That's the power of Seth Rollins.

* * *

><p>Roman's knees give out before he can stop them. He crashes to the mat with his eyes glued to the Wrestlemania sign ahead and stares all the while rocked to the core with emotion. He's only gone and won the damn thing - busted lip and all - and despite the boos pouring in from every direction, Roman Reigns is damn proud of himself this evening. There's a difference between saying you're going to do something and actually doing it and tonight he's achieved his goal. This is a moment he'll remember for the rest of his life.<p>

He makes his way backstage and wipes the sweat off of him with a towel before slinging it over his shoulder and making his way over to a pile of crates. Roman pulls one towards him for somewhere to sit and lounges back, closing his eyes and revelling in the moment. Does it get any better than this?

"Want me to start calling you champ now or after Wrestlemania?"

A smile curves his lips immediately at the familiar voice and his eyes open again. Dean stares back at him with a proud grin on his face at his friend's achievement and pushes out a closed fist for a bump. Roman shakes his head and pulls him in for a hug instead. This is a proud moment and one they should both share in. After all they had stood together in their brief fight against The Big Show and Kane, and even if Dean was eliminated by the hellish pair, Roman knows that if Dean wanted anyone else to win it would be him, his closest friend in this business.

Summer races over as soon as she spots them. She had been feeling down before about her lack of tv time but Roman's big win has managed to cheer her up. The Diva hugs him and he laughs at her enthusiasm. The good mood is infectious apparently because Summer even turns to hug Dean too. Her arms wrap tightly around his neck and her curls fly into his face and his eyes widen slightly at the gesture. Roman notes that's probably the first time someone has ever surprised Dean like this and the thought makes him grin all the more.

Dean is just starting to respond, his hands hovering nearer to her waist, when she realises just who it is she's hugging while wrapped up in the momentous occasion. Pulling away quickly, she says, "Um I better go. But well done Roman, I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Summer. See you around." Both watch her leave and after he regains Dean's attention, he points at his lip and remarks, "Better get this looked at. I'll text you when I'm done so we can leave."

"Alright, champ."

He laughs at the new nickname and heads off. Roman walks slowly and it's on purpose even if he doesn't anticipate the stares directed his way. On his mind is of course his major win but also that this will serve as an advantage to be used for the plan. Spearing Rusev and tossing him out of the ring only cemented his position in this company to the point of security should anything go wrong and they're discovered. You can't fire a champion.

But more than that his faith is renewed. Perhaps for the first time, Roman fully believes in the weight of what he, Paige and the others are trying to achieve, and the gold he'll acquire at Wrestlemania will only strengthen their team.

_Bring it on_, he thinks confidently. _We're about to be on top of the world._


	8. Friendship Rekindled

**A/N: **Hope everyone is still enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Here we go with the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Last night's pay-per-view should be all anybody is talking about the following morning. Instead the talent wake up to a white wonderland outside and it's hard to focus on anything other than the abysmal weather keeping them trapped inside.<p>

Paige is certainly at a loss for words as she draws the curtains fully back. This is much to Emma's chagrin who promptly announces she's going for a shower because looking at all that snow is making her cold. She laughs at the Australian's shudder of disgust and sets about getting changed once Emma has disappeared. There's a gym somewhere in this hotel and there's no use wasting time doing nothing; she has to keep on top of her game if she's going to knock Nikki off her throne.

A quick three knocks on the door distract her from the task of finding a pair of shorts and she heads over to answer, although it is practically pushed in her face as Summer strides in confidently. Her visitor looks like she's in good spirits and the sight of a smiling Summer Rae settles her into a relaxed state. Lately she's been worried for her friend but this is a good sign.

"Emma's in the shower."

"Oh I'm not staying long anyway," replies the Diva, then perches on the end of her bed. "I just came to hear how it went with Seth on the car ride."

"Ehh. It was okay." She shrugs. "We didn't talk a lot but I think that's a good thing? I don't know, I was going for mysterious or whatever."

"Leaving him wanting more - perfect. At this rate you won't even need me. But I should tell you I just saw Seth loitering outside your room."

Paige shifts in place, intrigued. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhm. I had to wait a couple of minutes for him to leave but he looked like he wanted to knock on your door. Raised his hand a couple of times to do it then decided against it I guess and left."

"Do you think I should go and find him?"

"Yes. It's great that he's seeking you out now because that means there's an interest there. He wants to rekindle your friendship, or more." Summer stands to her feet and says, "You've got to get the ball rolling on this one even if it's just a small conversation. Commiserate with him over your losses or something." When she's greeted with laughter she asks, "What?"

"I kinda want to ask how you got so good at manipulating men but I'm not sure I should. Either way I'll take your advice."

"Show a little skin too," comments Summer, brushing her friend's shoulder playfully as she walks past towards the door. "That never hurts."

"And there's the Summer Rae I know."

"He's in Room 242. Good luck. Text me to let me know how it goes."

Paige is left in peace to formulate a plan on how to confront Seth. Summer's words swim through her mind as she changes into her gym gear, picking a more revealing pair of shorts than her others and only rolling her eyes once at how absurd it seems to do so. She dabs on a bit of make-up but leaves her hair in a messy bun after realising she still wants to give the illusion she is going to work out.

Room 242 sneaks up on her before she's ready. She lifts a hand to knock on the door but it opens before she can - probably a good thing because she would have surely hesitated otherwise. Now she has no choice but to talk with Seth because he's staring right back at her equally as surprised at their abrupt meeting.

A smile begins to show on his face though, and he says, "Hey."

"Hi. I don't really know why I'm here..." The words come out of her mouth before she can really think about them. She makes up for it by asking, "Do you have a couple of minutes to talk?"

"A couple of minutes is all I really have before Noble and Mercury come to find me. We're heading to WWE studios for a sit-down interview about the Rumble." Seth explains. He steps back to let her in, his smile returning. "Come in. I was thinking about finding you earlier."

"Oh I see." She steps in and looks around the place briefly. It's nice and clean. On his bed is the Money in the Bank gold briefcase. She bets he never lets it out of his sight. After a quick sweep off the place, Paige turns back to him and notices he's checking out her legs. His gaze is back on her after she comments, "Rough luck with the match last night."

"I could say the same about yours. I had a chance to watch it this morning - nothing against Natalya but if you'd been in the match more the win would have been yours."

"Thanks... we did our best I guess. It's not the end though and I'm guessing you feel the same way about Brock Lesnar."

He nods. "You'd be right. The future of the WWE is still mine and I'm not going to let anybody forget it."

The British woman goes to speak but her reply is cut off as a series of hurried knocks and shouts from Seth's security sound out instead. Seth glares at the door as if he's silently willing them away and eventually sighs. "I've gotta go or we're going to be late."

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Hey - are you free later? There's a small diner around the corner that I went to for breakfast earlier and it serves pretty decent food. We could talk some more if you want."

Despite the continued knocking providing a frustrating distraction, Paige focuses on her reaction and smiles coyly, before replying, "Sure. That would be nice."

"I'll text you the address. Shit - I wish I didn't have to go."

"It's fine. I'll see you later."

Seth seems hesitant to actually leave but finally he yells back that he's coming, grabs his briefcase and slips out without J&J security seeing the Diva in his room. Paige's smile drops as soon as the door closes. She has an uneasy feeling about seeing him later. Even if the chance to reconnect is worth taking for the plan it doesn't mean it'll be any less painful to sit opposite a man she used to call her best friend.

She slips out and aims to find the gym. An hour or so of working out will hopefully relieve her growing stress.

* * *

><p>Summer has only just left Paige's room when Dean strides past her wordlessly in a pursuit to get to God knows where. Her gaze follows his footsteps and works its way up to his messy head of hair and all she can think of in that moment is how determined he looks every time she sees him. There's a certain impatience to the former Shield member whether it be in his attitude or his mannerisms or his wrestling style... but for a Monday morning, what has he got to be in a rush for?<p>

"We're in the middle of a blizzard," she calls out to him, "Where the hell are you going?"

He's at the end of the hallway now and she thinks he might stop walking to reply to her, but of course because he's Dean Ambrose there's no chance of that common courtesy and instead she gets a mumble that doesn't quite travel back to her before he disappears. The Diva shakes her head at the empty space he leaves her with. Why did she even bother to ask?

From behind her, Nikki's voice rings loud and clear, although Summer twists around and realises that thankfully it's not directed towards her as the champion is on the phone instead and pacing around. Unfortunately she will have to walk past Nikki to get back to her room and that would surely be hassle enough considering their last 'conversation' so onwards she walks instead and in the same direction Dean was going.

The next time she spots him he's heading outside into the awful weather and towards his rental car. _You can't be serious_, she thinks, then realises who she's looking at. Not that she knows what his endgame is here but she does know that when Dean wants something he'll stop at nothing to get it.

Her feet seem to make a decision to confront him before her mind does. She squints into the falling snow as she walks and zips her jacket up all the way. After watching him scoop up snow from the windows and dump it onto the ground, Summer states, "You're crazy."

He stops to turn to her, then smirks. "Never heard that one before."

"Please don't tell me you're seriously going to drive somewhere in this snow? Where are you even going?"

"WWE studios." He shrugs as if the answer was obvious. "I've got people to talk to. Harass, even, because I'm not leaving without a guarantee that I'm heading to Wrestlemania."

The blonde hugs her arms for warmth and sighs. "And you can't think of a more appropriate time to do that - like when the roads have cleared?"

"Careful princess, you're starting to sound like you care."

"Call me princess one more time. I dare you." She narrows her eyes at him and he raises his hands up in defence, although she notices his smirk has yet to disappear. She asks, "You do know there's a travel ban right? If you get in an accident then it's on you."

"Never was one to stick to the rules. Now if you'll excuse me I have a studio to get to before Raw's broadcast."

She doesn't bother with a reply because there's no point—he doesn't want to listen and she doesn't want to persuade him otherwise. What he does is none of her concern. Even so, Summer's stare travels with the car as he sets off - carefully at first - on his hazardous journey. Soon enough the chill gets to her and she walks back inside to head back to her room.

_Some people_, she thinks, but there's no real meaning behind it. Dean Ambrose has her at a loss for words.

* * *

><p>Paige is fidgeting.<p>

Seth wonders if she knows this as he sits opposite her in the diner they agreed to meet up in. She plays with her beanie hat, then the bracelets on her wrist, and finally she taps her black nails against the menu. He smiles behind his. If their history has taught him anything it's that she's feeling vulnerable—confident too, it is Paige after all, but not at her sharpest.

She looks beautiful though. He'd arrived about five minutes before her and so was privy to seeing her make an entrance, and boy did she impress, even if it was only in a pair of ripped jeans and a leather jacket. Her style always did captivate him - though not as much as the smile she gave him once she spotted him.

It's the same smile she gives him now as their eyes meet again. He knows he has to say something because the situation is too odd not to. Old friends brought back together on a cold and dark Monday evening in a remote diner in a foreign place? Who'd have seen it coming?

She beats him to it, however, by asking, "How did your interview go?"

"Great. I expressed what I wanted to say... might have had a bit of an altercation with Lesnar but it's all good."

"Oh yeah?" Paige sits up a little straighter. "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing to worry about." He reassures her.

The Diva nods and returns the focus to her menu but his stare lingers. Does she care about his wellbeing? Is that why she asked if he was okay? Or is he just stretching for the answer he wants to find like he used to a few years ago? A waitress appears to take their orders and it breaks him free of the questions for long enough to place his attention on the current moment.

After their coffees arrive and he sees she's fiddling with the sugar, Seth decides it's time to just say what it is he wants to get off of his chest. It might make things more awkward between them but it might also make them better. It'll definitely do wonder for his nerves just to put it out there.

"Paige, I've missed you," he states, as if it's the most normal thing to do so.

He watches for her reaction carefully. Something flashes across her pretty features - surprise? Wariness? He can't really tell but he does recognise the smile she gives him moments later. Why would she smile unless she missed him too? Sure he didn't handle their friendship well but she _did_ agree to meet up with him tonight; she _did_ stop to talk to him in the parking lot; she _did_ accept a ride from him. That means something doesn't it?

His confidence boosted, he adds, "I know I fucked up big time and it seems like I just left you behind... and maybe I did. But if I could go back I would fix it because you're the only person in this damn company who knows me for who I truly am."

"Jeez Rollins, are you going soppy on me?" She teases, her smile not quite there, but he doesn't respond. She notes his serious expression and her tone grows softer as she says, "I've missed you too. If I'm honest? Yeah, you did fuck up and I was definitely mad at you for the longest time. But I don't know any more. Our friendship was special. It could be again."

He lights up at this. "Yeah?"

"Yep." She replies quickly. "Maybe from here on out we can spend some more time together. I've enjoyed talking to you again and I miss us."

Seth grins. He can't help himself. This beautiful woman sitting in front of him is looking at him like she used to; like she can trust him again. It's all he's wanted ever since the look she gave him after her debut last April and it feels satisfying to have her back in his life again.

"Although we should probably keep it quiet for a little while," she adds, "I'm just saying because if Nikki or Brie were to catch on to us being friends again I think they would try and do everything to make sure it didn't stay that way. It might turn heads too - you being a part of The Authority, me fighting against the woman who represents that..."

"Yeah sure, I get it. It'll be better this way too and I could do without the questions." He nods. "As long as we get back on track."

"We will."

This is a promise that guarantees Seth gets back to his hotel room in a pleased mood. Throughout the evening they chatted about current events - the latest music and movies, and once again he was reminded of their similar taste, of what drew them together so easily in the first place. He realises that at some point they'll have to open up about the past but for now he's happy with what they've got going - or what they're about to get going. She talks about rekindling a friendship but he thinks about more.

This is his second chance and he's going to grab it with both hands.

Back in her own room, Paige is smiling as well but for an entirely different reason. It might have been tricky to sit opposite Seth and pretend like she was willing to make amends on their broken friendship but it was also remedied by the motive behind her bold choice. This is all taking shape now and it's only a matter of time before she'll get the chance to humiliate her old pal.

Plan Destroy-Seth's-career begins now.


	9. That Gut Feeling

**A/N: **Chapter 9 - here we go!

* * *

><p>Day 2 of being stuck in a blizzard finds the talent becoming restless for a lack of activities. There's some relief to be found in that it looks like they'll be able to make the Smackdown show but until then all they can really do is wait around until the roads have cleared.<p>

Roman's never been one to do that, however, and with a coveted shot at Wrestlemania to prepare for he's taking up space in the hotel gym instead. A good workout session is just what he needs.

"I'm still so disappointed in how our Rumble match turned out. I should have been better."

"You tried your best, Nat, and it's not the end."

"This doesn't change the overall plan."

Unfortunately, a good workout session doesn't look to be in order for Roman and he stops adjusting the barbell plates to twist around and stare at the three joining him this morning. There's no way he can concentrate with Summer, Natalya and Dean around—the latter he's learned to tune out thanks to his constant ramblings, but the two blonde Divas will be harder to avoid, not least because they won't stop talking.

"Knowing Paige, she'll already have thought of something else to make sure Nikki gets what's coming to her." Summer shrugs.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots Dolph walk into the room and immediately sets about making herself look more presentable by tugging on her gym clothes and fixing her hair. Natalya laughs at her friend and Roman shakes his head.

"I should probably go over and talk to him… you know, because it would look weird if we just huddle around here together."

"You do that." Dean retorts. He jerks his head back to avoid Summer's curls being whipped into his face as she turns, puts on her best smile and disappears over to his corner.

"Maybe we should all busy ourselves with something else." Roman suggests.

But his hint isn't enough because Dean and Natalya stick around anyway. Finally the Rumble winner gives up and pauses his iPod, puts his headphones away and takes a seat on the weight bench. Talk turns from the pay per view to the next Smackdown show and each have their concerns about what's going to happen next.

"Rumour's going around that Triple H isn't going to make things easy for you." Dean comments, cracking his knuckles in the meanwhile. "What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that smug son of a bitch."

"I've heard that rumour too," agrees Natalya, only briefly showing disgust at the sound Dean's gesture makes. "And I'm always the last to hear about these things."

"I don't care," shrugs Roman. "Let him do what he wants. I'm the one with a guaranteed shot at Wrestlemania and I'm not letting go of that for anything."

"Just like I'm gonna make my way up the ladder here one way or another."

"You sound like Tyson." Natalya mutters.

"That's insulting." Dean replies and raises his hands up in defence when the Diva looks to say something. To change the subject he glances over at Summer and, seeing them flirt while doing precisely no working out, finds himself remarking, "You think she's going to say something to him about what we're doing?"

"To Dolph? No, I don't think so. I think she's just lonely because she has to pretend like she's not friends with us girls. If she wants to hang out with him that's her deal."

Roman smirks. "Nobody's making this a problem except for you, Ambrose, and I wonder why."

Dean's eyes narrow at the implication but there's little time for a rebuttal when Paige wanders in, spots her friends and dashes over. The smile on her face can't be missed and it takes one little comment from Natalya asking why she looks like that for the beans to be spilled.

"I'm getting a title shot against Nikki at Fast Lane!" She exclaims, and is pulled into a hug by the Canadian Diva.

"Congratulations. Looks like we're on track." Roman nods.

"Yeah, that's a good opportunity."

"I can imagine it now… coming out of Fast Lane with _my _title back and watching as everything falls out of Princess Nikki's grip. This is going to be fun."

A couple more gym gear-clad superstars head into the room at this point and they decide it's best to split up again. Summer remains with Dolph, Dean shakes his head as he walks past them and out of there, while Natalya decides to meet up with her husband and have a wander around the place. Roman is just relieved to finally have some time alone to exercise.

Back in the comfort of her room, Paige can barely hide her anticipation for the news she's just received, and when a casual text comes in from Seth asking how she is today she tells him about the upcoming title shot. Messages are traded back and forth and for a moment it feels like the old days.

The old days…

For the first time that day, Paige's smile drops and she pushes her cell phone away from her even when another message comes through. _He__'__s not really your friend_, she reminds herself, then leans back on her bed. _He never will be again._

* * *

><p>Ever since signing her contract with WWE, Paige knows that she stands out from the crowd and especially so amongst her fellow Divas, all of whom are perfectly tanned and well-manicured and take perfect care of their bodies and looks. She doesn't have a problem with any of this - they can do their thing and she'll do hers, content in the knowledge that she's secure within herself.<p>

Of course there have been times when people have commented on her appearance. Strangers at an airport will ask her if she's in a cult because she looks like a witch. That's a funny one. Or others will ask how she's not tanned yet because of the Florida sun where she lives. Less funny but inquisitive in the right way.

What isn't funny is being insulted because of her skin colour, which is exactly what Brie and Nikki take it upon themselves to do just seconds into Paige's interview with Renee backstage on Smackdown. The two appear on either side of her with those nauseating smiles and in an instance she recognises trouble brewing.

_Just laugh along. _She tells herself. Why get hot and bothered about two women who have to prove their worth by trashing hers? But this is straight up bullying, she realises, and it's not acceptable to put up with it. She has fans who look up to her and feel comforted by the image of a Diva who isn't much like the others.

So she laughs but her anger boils over, so much so that she ends up lashing out at Brie to get the inevitable fight started. Two against one doesn't often work out in the latter's favour and it rings true as thousands of people watch The Bella Twins get the better of Paige… Brie holding Paige back as Nikki prepares a huge forearm knockout… delivering it and sending her Fast Lane opponent sprawling to the floor.

Her vision temporarily blurred, she only just makes out the two hovering above her - Nikki holding up the title, Brie throwing up the stupid L sign - before they walk off together happy with themselves for their work.

She's offered help to get up by a crew member but shoves him off, pissed now, to stalk off in the other direction. A few minutes alone to cool down is exactly what she needs otherwise there will be no stopping her from throwing things around and screaming the place down. This is the kind of anger that's best saved for the ring where she can let her moves do the talking.

Time alone isn't something she's granted when she's pulled by the arm unexpectedly and tugged into some kind of small storage closet space. Paige is just wondering how much damage she's going to do when she's finally able to push her hair out of her face and see who the kidnapper is, but her thoughts on that don't get too much coverage, because it's none other than the man she's assigned herself to getting closer to.

"I just wanted to check on you." Seth says, shutting the door behind him. "I saw what happened. It was a shitty thing to do."

The Diva relaxes as best as she can, realising the situation calls for a calmer mood. Pushing away somebody she's supposed to be getting closer to will only complicate the plan and maybe she can use this moment to bridge the closing gap further.

Her shoulders drop, a half-smirk appears on her lips, and she tells him, "Like I was expecting anything else from them. But it's alright. I'll show her who's boss at Fast Lane." He has a curious look about him, as if he's wondering how her mood has changed so quickly, so she adds, "Thinking about planting her face first and getting the title back is what I need to cling to right now."

He nods, folding his arms across his chest. "You sure you're alright? That was a nasty blow."

"Seth, since we're friends again now I know I don't have to tell you not to worry about me. I've dealt with worse than a cheap shot from Brie and Nikki Bella. I've got this…" Then she asks, "Shouldn't I be worried about you? I saw what happened earlier when you got cocky and issued an open challenge to anyone who wanted to fight you."

Now Seth smirks, pleased that her teasing ways haven't changed over the years. "Cocky?"

"Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing, it doesn't hurt to have that kind of attitude around here." She laughs. "I just mean that it wasn't entirely smart to do what you did because there are three very pissed off wrestlers just waiting to get their hands on you."

"And you think I'm scared of Ryback, Ziggler and Rowan?"

"It looked like it when J&J security had to save you from them." She replies before she has the chance to think about her words, and he glances away, shuffling slightly in place. "I'm not judging you. You can't take on three angry guys with Noble and Mercury by your side. You'd have to do all the work and that makes it technically three on one."

She notes the way his smile returns at her seemingly witty remark and returns the gesture when they lock eyes again. "By the way," she starts upon remembering something, "When we started messaging each other again I noticed the first message from you - you wished me good luck on the Rumble day. I didn't know that was you."

Seth mutters, "You must have deleted my number then."

"I have it again now." She says quickly, feeling awkward. "Isn't that what matters?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

But he doesn't look so content with her response and she figures she has to show him how much trust she's putting into their born-again friendship - even if she isn't. Paige shows only a little hesitance as she closes the gap between them and thrusts her arms around his neck to bring him in for a hug. She imagines he's surprised by the gesture because he doesn't respond… at least not for a few seconds and then he's wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing his hands warmly over her skin, just like he used to do.

They stay in the embrace for a few moments and longer than Paige would like, especially since it's bringing back memories of a better time and _this _feels wrong. She pulls away but he's slow to do so and their faces remain close together for a while. _What's happening here?_ She thinks, and jolts away from him almost too quickly, wary of the feeling in her gut at their little moment. "I should go. But I'll see you around."

Paige doesn't give him a chance to say anything and slips past him and out of the door to reintegrate with others. Now alone, Seth glances at the empty space she left him with and smiles, knowing exactly what just happened.

Something is there between them. There has to be. And he just has to make her realise that.

* * *

><p>Another show, another opportunity for television time passed over. Summer can't say she's surprised by it any more but that doesn't mean she isn't frustrated. Being a secret part of this plan that feels like it isn't giving her any payoff can only sustain her for so long. Is it worth all the travelling alone? Getting buried for the likes of The Bella Twins who manage to hog the spotlight every time? She's starting to wonder.<p>

She's on her way out when her least favourite people make an appearance again. Brie and Nikki are dressed in their regular clothes now - they must be getting ready to leave too - but apparently that doesn't stop them from causing havoc one last time this evening.

Why her though? What has she done to them?

"The last time we talked I asked you to think about whose side you should be on," starts Nikki, stroking the title rested on her shoulder. "You saw us dominate that match and humiliate Paige and Natalya."

"With such style, too," adds Brie, and at Summer's eye roll, she shakes her head. "Your problem is simple. You don't know what's good for you."

Maybe once upon a time ago she would have let their comments slide but the irritation she feels this time around is too much to ignore. Why should they get to go around bullying whoever they want and getting away with it? The way they treated Paige earlier—a woman who's the exact opposite of Summer in terms of appearance but accepted her from the get-go anyway—was disgusting to see.

"Oh yeah?" She questions, glancing between the two. "Well I know what isn't good for me and it's you two doing… whatever it is you're trying on. To get me on your side or something? I don't know. Whatever you want from me you're not going to get it. I'd rather side with a 'blood-sucking vampire' than you bitches."

At this point Summer knows she's gone too far. All this time she's been trying to pretend like she couldn't care less about Paige. That was the plan she's been sticking to. Yet here she is now willing to throw that facade away for the sake of sticking up for herself. In some ways she's happy with her decision, in other ways not so much.

Nikki steps closer, her eyes narrowing, and asks, "Did it make you feel better saying all of that?"

"Kinda. Yeah."

"I'm glad. Just don't think it'll go without punishment." The champion continues and smirks as she looks the Diva up and down. "You're worth nothing around here and once Stephanie finds out about what you've said I don't think you're going to like—"

The end of her sentence never comes because Summer slaps her before she can finish speaking. Stunned silence follows for a few moments - especially on the blonde's part, who's unable to believe her actions - and then the fight truly begins. Enraged, Brie grabs Summer's hair and slams her into the floor, delivering several kicks to her midsection. Nikki joins in soon enough and Summer feels helpless against the attack, just wishing for it to be over already.

Finally it does when Nikki pulls her sister back, glares down at the Diva and adjusts her title. "Big mistake," she hisses, then tugs Brie with her as they walk away.

Summer curls up into herself, wincing at the pain. It takes her a little while to get to her feet and by the time she does she sees Paige is rushing towards her. "What the hell?" Her friend asks, apparently uncaring for those who see.

"It was a good night for Brie and Nikki," is all she mutters bitterly, and accepts Paige's shoulder in support as they walk away from the spot. "I dared to go against them and I got a beating for it."

The British Diva clenches her jaw. "Fuck them." She spits out. "They'll pay for this. I'll make sure of it."


	10. Hook, Line and Sinker

**A/N: **And we've reached double figures. Welcome to Chapter 10 :)

* * *

><p>Considering the amount of time spent on the road or performing at shows, it's important for the wrestlers to take a break from such a full-on and demanding job when they have the time to do so and to use their time wisely.<p>

Paige was originally planning to spend her weekend on Skype talking to her family from back home and also thinking about her strategy for Fastlane, but a new plan is in place as Saturday approaches. She finds herself not sitting in front of a laptop screen or pacing around but instead placing two fresh mugs of tea down onto the table and lounging back on her living room sofa where Summer is currently camped out.

Though the blonde's visit was initially unexpected, Paige doesn't mind her company, as she very well shouldn't what with inviting her last minute and all. Finding Summer after her recent scuffle with the twins sent not only anger but guilt through her at the thought of her friend receiving so much backlash - consequently as a result of her own actions - so to suggest spending some time together was a natural fix.

She's glad for the company too, she realises. It's comforting.

"I think the bruises will disappear in a couple of days." Summer remarks, pulling her shirt down to re-cover the marks on her stomach where Brie's and Nikki's boots left an impact.

"Theirs won't - not after I'm through with them. I don't think I've ever seen them act so obnoxiously before."

"Yeah, well we know which power figure is to blame for that. I don't even want to think about what they'll say to Stephanie about me… I'm starting to think I'll be pushed into more matches against you, which is the last thing I want." Paige picks up her mug and cradles it, pondering the comment, and her fellow Diva goes on to remark, "But I suppose I should expect it. Nobody respects me."

"Hey, I respect you. So do Natalya and Roman, and even Dean—"

"Nice try with that one. Dean Ambrose thinks a lot of things about me, but does he respect me? Nope." Summer moves forwards to reach for her drink. "Spending some girl time with you is nice enough so let's not talk about me any more. How about we move onto Seth? How's that going?"

"We're friends - so to speak." She announces first, then shakes her head as his image pops into her mind, and not for the first time that day. "When I went to see him at the diner I told him our friendship could be special again; I almost felt sick saying it. After what went down on Smackdown he pulled me aside… and we hugged."

The blonde uses her free hand to cover her mouth to muffle her sudden laughter. "You said that as if you had sex. It was just a hug."

Paige grimaces at the suggestion. "I don't know, Summer, it lingered way too long for a normal hug. I think he wants more out of this friendship."

"Isn't that why you're doing it? Why are you so worried about this?"

The point is a valid one to make but even so the questions don't sit well with her. Her idea to seduce Seth seemed like such a good idea when it came to her naturally, but had she thought of the consequences? Of how _she_ might feel? Or had she just thought of the look on his face when she revealed how she'd played him like a fool just like he had done to his "brothers" all those Raws ago?

She shakes away the thoughts before they can become more permanent, and shrugs, replying, "I guess you're right. It's just weird."

"Oh, I should say that you can't remain in the friendship zone for too long. It'll become harder to make the transition to more than friends if you're just being buddy-buddy with him." This advice comes with a knowing look. "But I think you'll know when the time is right to make a move."

The comment lingers and Paige's stare remains trained on the floor, though her silence is made up for by her black nails tapping away on her mug. It's all Summer can do not to blurt out that she doesn't have to go through with the plan if she doesn't want to but she knows her friend all too well… knows that she'll just shake her head and say everything's fine. That's the difficulty of having a headstrong friend sometimes; bold decisions they make that may turn out to be mistakes are not readily admitted to.

So Summer leaves the conversation as it is and sips at her tea, choosing to leave it up to Paige to decide what to talk about. A mental note is made, however, to check in with her more about the Seth situation and to keep an eye on its progression.

* * *

><p>It was naive to think The Bella Twins would be through with their focus on Paige's pale skin. This is something she realises as she's struggling to break free from Alicia's grip after their match on Monday Night Raw, a Diva she's just beaten fair and square in the four-sided ring, so maybe Foxy's allowing this blatant bullying because of the humiliation of her loss, but that doesn't make it right. Her grabbing a quick win doesn't make it okay for her to be held back like this and have Brie and Nikki spray her with some sort of tanner.<p>

Paige is left defeated in her own way as the Divas head up the ramp smugger than ever while she's left with everybody's eyes on her as she paws at her stomach and fails to wipe away the black marks they've left on her. She doesn't want to give away anything in front of them because she knows all Brie and Nikki want to see is that one look - the one that says they've managed to humiliate her here tonight - but she knows her body language is betraying her. Failing to keep eye contact with her rival, failing even to hold her head up high as she leaves, has given it all away.

The pitying looks she receives backstage from various people are almost too much to bear. Paige expects to be angry but she's simply weary now, tired of the games they're playing for fun at her expense. The atmosphere in the Divas' locker room is oddly timid but she's thankful for it because it'll let her deal with this at her own pace.

"I just saw what happened, God, I'm so pissed at them. I wish I could have been out there. Natalya's with Tyson and can't get away from him but she said to say sorry."

She looks up to find Summer staring back at her with her arms folded tightly over her chest and shaking her head. The sight should be enough to put her at ease - finally, somebody on her side - but it does little, and Paige can only shrug in response and continue to pack her things away.

"Hey, are you okay? You better not be taking what they're doing to heart because it's just their stupid games. They're scared of you because you're different."

"Yeah," the British Diva mutters, running a hand through her hair, "I know. It's just so dumb."

"I might be able to cheer you up though." Summer nudges her. "I've just been told I'm facing Brie on Main Event this week, so I'm going to get some revenge for you."

This Paige manages a weak smile for. "I'd love to see that." Perking up, she adds, "Can you make sure everybody's around later after the show? I want to check in."

"Sure. I'll try anyway."

"Okay. I think I'm gonna go walk off this weird feeling. I don't want Brie and Nikki of all people dragging down my mood like this."

"Text me if you need me."

The pair hug briefly and then the raven-haired woman is walking out into the corridor. She clasps her hands together as she walks, a habit of hers for when she has to suppress her impulse to lash out, and tries to think calmly without conjuring up the image of Nikki's smirking face.

It works pretty well… especially when her eyes lock onto Seth's up ahead and he discreetly motions for her to follow him. He leads her to a private place away from the talent and away from the cameras until it's just the two of them. Alone, he reaches out to touch her hurt lip and she barely remembers not to flinch at his touch, forcing herself to be okay with how close they are instead by training her attention onto his jaw, which is now clenching in frustration.

"I saw what happened out there." He drags his hand back down to his side. "Do you want me to say something to them? Talk to Steph or something? They shouldn't be able to get away with what they did to you."

Paige tries not to remember that the man standing before her is the same one who goaded Roman into putting his Wrestlemania shot on the line earlier on and will also be facing Daniel Bryan later on in the main event to determine if he'll face his former Shield brother at Fastlane for the coveted opportunity against Brock Lesnar.

"It's nice of you to offer but I'll be fine." She replies. When a stray smile comes to his lips, Paige has to curiously ask, "What?"

"You think I don't know you well enough to tell when something is bothering you? When I saw you your hands were so tightly bound together they couldn't be pried apart if anyone tried to. You used to do that when one of the girls showed you up in training at FCW, or if Summer pissed you off in NXT, and you do it now."

"I didn't realise you paid that much attention to me."

"You were kind of hard to ignore."

His shrug, she notes, is not a casual one.

She clears her throat, then remarks, "I _will_ be fine. No doubt I'll get a rematch against Alicia on Smackdown and I'll sort it out then along with Brie and Nikki. Our champion is a woman who claims to be fearless but has to resort to shitty tactics just to hold onto the spotlight. At Fastlane she's going to learn why she shouldn't mess with me."

He chuckles, pleased with her little speech. "That's my girl."

Three words. A remark she's heard from his mouth before. Even so, the familiarity of the comment hits her before she can help it and her smile wavers. She notices his eyes drag down to her mouth so tells herself to pull it together and gives him her brightest smile before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I should go before your security team bust us. But good luck for tonight. I'll be watching."

"Yeah…"

She holds his gaze without saying a word and a silent message passes, one that says there was much more to that kiss than just innocence - truthful on his part and not so much on hers. The Diva brushes past him as she leaves and knows for certain he's watching after her, his gaze heavy on her retreating back.

For the first time since her disastrous post-match beatdown, Paige smiles. _If I can__'__t control Nikki for now, at least Rollins is a guarantee._

* * *

><p>A superman punch delivered directly to Seth Rollin's jaw by Roman as payback for his earlier interferences is a much welcome sight, and even an hour after the show has drawn to a close and everybody is cramped into Summer's hotel room - minus the hero himself - it has the group talking about the moment.<p>

Natalya sits on Summer's double bed alongside Dean, and says, "I'm so glad Seth wasn't able to worm his way into Roman's match at Fastlane. Not that he should be putting his shot on the line anyway."

"Is it just me or did Daniel Bryan sound a bit whiny out there? I'm Team Roman." Summer states, perching on her bedside table and glancing between the three.

"Speaking of the guy, is he okay?" Paige asks, directing the question towards Dean.

He doesn't notice the attention considering he's too busy looking into Summer's open suitcase on the floor where a bunch of clothes are spread out. It takes the blonde herself snapping her fingers in front of his face to rouse him back into the room. He points to her luggage and asks, "Do you always carry that much crap around with you?"

"I'm sorry if you can get away with wearing the same scrappy jeans and a tired looking grey vest each week but some of us like to look good. Ugh, whatever. Did you hear what Paige asked you?"

Dean has found himself in a pretty good mood this evening after campaigning for a shot at BNB's Intercontinental title and taking care of Curtis Axel, so he smirks briefly at her aggravated state, then turns towards the much calmer Divas. "Roman's fine. He's pissed, sure, but I would be too if what happened to him tonight happened to me. He just needs to sleep on it. Before you know it he'll be back in the gym training harder than ever."

"Good. Obviously I don't need to tell you guys what happened to me." Paige mumbles. She lifts her shirt anyway to reveal her tanner-stained stomach. "I mean, it's really fucking petty and yeah I was mad but I'm looking at the bigger picture now."

"Which is?"

"Fastlane. I'm going to take back the Diva's title and I'm going to do it with this pale skin and my refitted piercing and point out it doesn't matter what you look like… that it's about talent."

"Yeah, I'm totally behind you on that." Natalya grins and reaches out for a high-five. "What about Seth?"

"I spoke to him earlier. We're still doing this whole friends thing but I'm thinking about moving it on to more. Summer and I had a chat about it over the weekend and I just know that it's going to be soon."

The Canadian nods in response. "Great. As long as you're sure."

Her phone buzzes and Dean spots the text message sender before Summer can. Dolph's name flashes across the screen. He opens his mouth to say something, and noticing this, she quickly says, "I wish I'd been able to get out there when the twins and Alicia attacked you - been able to be in your corner or something."

The distraction works because Paige instantly replies, "It's not your fault. It probably would have caused more harm than good."

But Dean suggests, "Why didn't you?"

"Not all of us can just go out there and make a statement like you did."

"I don't know, you seem pretty demanding to me."

Natalya takes note of the way her friend's eyes narrow, exchanges a look with Paige and stands to her feet in front of Summer, as if to act as the bodyguard between them. "I think we should all turn in for tonight. It's been a pretty eventful one."

"Great idea." Paige nods, tugging Dean to his feet. "We'll meet up again soon - with Roman this time."

Summer gets her room back a couple of minutes later, and Natalya, Dean and Paige go their separate ways once they're out of there, with the latter offering a smile to Emma once she's safely inside her room again.

The Australian returns the gesture and points to Paige's phone where it's been charging for the past twenty minutes. "Your phone's been buzzing like crazy. I don't know who it is but clearly they really want to get a hold of you."

Intrigued, she stumbles over to it and finds herself staring at quite a few text messages from Seth. She isn't particularly surprised that he's the sender but is taken aback at how much he wants to get in touch with her. _I guess I should expect it_, she thinks to herself, sitting on her bed and replying to his messages of concern.

After she's done, she sends a group text to Summer and Natalya with one simple message.

_Got him. Hook, line, and sinker._


	11. The Inevitable Moment

**A/N: **Chapter 11, here we go... thank you for the continued support as always :)

* * *

><p>She'd almost had her defeated. Almost.<p>

Summer had jumped the gun and went for her finisher only to be caught off guard with a damn Bella Buster. Just like that Brie had gone and won their Main Event bout. Dragging herself up to a sitting position in the middle of the ring and seeing the twins celebrating was not a pleasant sight and nor is it one she'll be forgetting in a hurry. So much for getting revenge for Paige - for herself even, after their cowardly attack last week.

She makes her way out of there at a slow pace, wanting a moment for herself before delving back into the reality of the backstage atmosphere. No doubt somebody as petty as Cameron will be on hand to point a finger in her face and laugh, or worse still she'll get a pitying look from Natalya and a 'better luck next time' comment, knowing fully well that it won't be likely.

The one person she doesn't expect to see waiting for her is Dean Ambrose. She isn't sure if he's waiting for her or not actually because he looks to be just mulling around, stretching out his body and pacing around despite not having a match that evening, but she knows he'll have something to say to her anyway.

Summer walks up to him, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at what she thinks is coming. How long will they be able to stand one another before nasty remarks are tossed back and forth? She's never met somebody so… frustrating… and so unlike herself.

The Lunatic Fringe superstar takes a little while to notice her, but just as Summer is starting to feel stupid for just waiting there, he catches her gaze and the embarrassing moment is made almost bearable.

"Summer, what can I do for you?"

"What can…" She echoes but manages to stop herself from repeating his opening line. Instead she shakes her head. "I assumed you were here to make some comment or whatever about my loss out there just now."

He stops pacing now and eyes her with a slight look of confusion. "Because?"

"Because when have you ever not had something to say to me?" She fills him in on the answer, leaning her weight on one foot and placing a hand on her hip.

But Dean seems to be intent on playing the fool and only responds through a half-hearted shrug, his eyes scanning over her features, which seem to be twisting back into an annoyed state again. She's tired, pissed because she's lost her match against the less-bitchier but equally annoying Bella twin, and just wants to get out of there.

Finally, she says, "So, you don't want to talk? Okay. I'll see you around, I guess."

"One bit of advice," says Dean just as she's about to leave, and doesn't bother to wait for a reply before he adds, "When I go out there my mind isn't focused on winning or losing, it's just about how much destruction I can do. I've got a match against Axel on Smackdown and I'm gonna go out there and unleash hell to get my point across to BNB."

Glancing elsewhere, somehow unnerved by the unfamiliar-sounding sincerity she can hear in his tone, Summer has to comment, "I'm not getting any advice from this... "

"So here it is. The more you don't care - or act like you don't care - the more you get to your opponent. Brie saw a woman out there who was so determined to prove herself that it just gave her more ammunition to take you down. Nikki laughed in your face. Go out there next time, look 'em straight in the eyes and show 'em a side of you they've never seen before."

Even after he finishes speaking, she's left stuck for what to say, realising that this is the second time in a matter of weeks he's left her speechless. This is a side to Dean Ambrose she's never seen before - never knew he had - so words aren't coming naturally to her right now. When Dolph appears up ahead, she's grateful for the distraction.

"I better go," she says, watching as he angles his head to see just who she's ogling so intently.

He turns back to her. "Yeah."

Summer starts walking off but it feels wrong to just leave without saying something else, especially when it's on the tip of her tongue. "… Thanks for the advice," she speaks softly, not bothering to face him again, "I'll think about it."

She imagines the look on his face to be smug and conceited so she feels better about walking away now and towards Dolph. If she was to turn around, however, she would have seen his true expression: a warm smile and a warmer look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>There's a bounce in Paige's step when she appears in front of the WWE universe and tells Renee in a backstage interview that while yes she was embarrassed on Raw thanks to the likes of Brie and Nikki, and while yes she doesn't conform to normal Diva standards, come Fastlane Nikki is going to be the one who's embarrassed when she takes the title from her.<p>

This new turn of mood is appreciated by the Smackdown crowd who cheer her on as she skips her way down to the ring to face one of the women who put her in that awful position on Monday night, Alicia Fox. She wonders if she's happy because Dean got a win over Curtis despite a setback with BNB proclaiming he wouldn't be giving him a shot for the title, or if it's because Roman relieved his stress with a big spear to Miz in their match… or perhaps for both occasions along with the fact she herself has a chance for redemption. Either way, Foxy's getting hurt tonight.

She's aware that while the twins aren't out at ringside they will still be watching the show - just from backstage - so she makes sure to be extra aggressive with each move she delivers to Alicia to get the message across. Her opponent is pretty decent with the blows but the British Diva has the last laugh… the PTO connects and it gives her great pleasure to feel Alicia tap, tap, tap out to her finisher.

The smile still hasn't left her face by the time she makes it back through the curtains. The first person she bumps into is Natalya, although their hug is cut short when Tyson calls her over and the Canadian is forced to apologise and leave her alone again. Paige doesn't particularly mind - albeit having certain thoughts about her friend's husband - and it turns out to work in her favour when she spots Seth with his security not too far away.

The victorious Diva is deliberately slow as she walks past him mid-conversation with Mercury and Noble, a hint of a smirk on her face as she does so. Seth gets the message and she hears him excuse himself; his footsteps finally follow hers and she leads him to a quieter place in the arena. This is fast becoming a habit of theirs.

"You look pretty happy with yourself." He comments as he leans against a nearby stack of crates, arms folded across his chest. "Is that because you just beat the hell out of Alicia?"

"Yep, and it was the best feeling. Imagine how good it'll feel when I do it to Nikki and win back the title at the same time. By the way," she adds, "I'm going to be watching your match. It's up next right? You and J&J security against Daniel?"

"Yeah but I've got a few minutes before I need to be out there."

"I'll make sure we make the most of our time together then."

If Seth isn't mistaken there's something more to the smile she's giving him and this time he's sure he isn't just seeing what he wants to see and making up what isn't there.

For knowing what her intentions were the moment she got him alone, Paige still seems to hesitate in her actions as the silence grows after her flirtatious comment. Their eyes still locked on one another, she steps closer and presses her hands lightly against his chest, reaching up to him for a moment she never would have dreamed of happening.

Something happens when they kiss. It's signified in the way her hands scrunch up against his shirt and tug at the material and in the way his relaxed stance against the crates breaks… Seth reacting long after his lips do, unfolding his arms finally and wrapping them around her waist, pulling her closer… just a little too late because that's when she pulls away.

A little out of breath, Paige smirks up at him. "Good luck."

Seth is left to his own devices as she slips out of his reach and brushes past him, but he isn't quite sure what his next step is anyway, only that he has a match up next that he really has to be in the right headspace for. But how can he be when _that__'__s _just happened? When Mercury and Noble finally find him, he clears his throat and puts himself into fight-mode, but she's in the back of his head as a thought to be dwelled on as soon as he can afford to focus on her.

_Good luck… all I said was good luck. _As Paige heads back into the women's locker room, nodding in greeting to Naomi and Rosa, her mind is still stuck on her moment with Seth a couple of minutes ago - and with good reason.

The moment the kiss had been initiated she felt herself connecting with a weird, unfamiliar feeling, only vaguely stirred in the time they used to spend together a few years back. Never one to believe in fate or meant-to-be situations, she can at least admit to the lip lock feeling… maybe not right… but an inevitability, and not just because it was a part of her plan all along.

Butterflies attack her stomach at the thought of doing _that _a little more in the future and she quickly wills them away, telling herself to busy her mind with any other activity. Finally she gets involved with some locker room gossip, already planning out her text to Summer to tell her what's happened, but Seth never quite leaves her mind.

She suspects he might not for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>All in all, a successful night for Seth Rollins, but the smile on his face isn't down to getting the better of Daniel Bryan tonight—and that moment had been pleasing, of course—but instead due to what had occurred between himself and Paige before the match.<p>

He lets himself into his hotel room, sets his stuff down and perches on his bed besides his belongings. His gaze is glued to his briefcase but his mind is elsewhere, which he gives away when he rubs at his lips, his skin almost tingling from where her kiss had been just a matter of hours ago.

His smile grows and in the elated moment he admits the one thing he's always known but has never been ready to say. _I love her. _He thinks. But somehow it isn't enough to just have it run through his thoughts. "I love her," he repeats out loud, then stands to pace, the revelation causing a rush of adrenaline to burst through him.

He loved her when she locked him into an armbar hold in a friendly warm-up session and pressed herself up against his back, whispering into his ear, teasing him to just _try _and get out of it… which of course he did by tossing her over his shoulder and onto the mat where he was to be greeted with a grin and a dirty laugh that he's never quite forgotten the sound of.

He loved her when they came out of the cinema one weekend with opposing views on the comedy they'd just seen: Paige claiming it was hilarious, Seth stating that he wanted the last two hours of his life back. Their little play-pretend spat had ended up with him slinging her over his shoulder and announcing to bemused passersby that it was a suitable punishment for finding a movie with Vince Vaughn in it funny.

He loved her when he won the NXT Championship in his match against Jinder Mahal and she was there waiting for him backstage when he returned - just like he knew she would be - to roll her eyes and ask if he thought this made him a big-shot now, before grabbing him and pulling him in for their tightest hug to date, almost choking him in the process. The ice cream they grabbed after his victory was still on him; Paige was adamant that a champion's salary could afford her her favourite mint chocolate chip treat.

These memories and so many more seem to come rushing back at once. He lays back on his bed, finally calm and wondering whether all of those moments were just leading to now - their first kiss. Boy, it was a good one, too.

His good mood is sullied only by the thought of what Hunter and Stephanie would say if they were to find out about their relationship. It's no secret that the boss' daughter is no fan of the Diva who dares to stand up to her—plus the champion, Nikki—and not to mention it would come out of nowhere if he just announced it… that's if he were to, because who said they were making anything official just yet?

But that's where it's leading, he can feel it, and even better he can imagine walking out to the ring with her by his side to support him in his matches until the big one where he wins the WWE championship. He's always felt they fitted together nicely. When she eventually wins back the title from Nikki - perhaps at Fastlane - they could have a chance to rule together.

The image is hard to conjure up but not impossible and Seth likes what he sees once he does. By now he realises he's pushing hard for something more when they've only just had their first kiss but this has been a long time coming - at least on his part - so it only feels natural for it to progress quickly too.

One thing's for sure: he'll be on top of the world for a good few days to come. Bring on Raw, bring on whomever he faces next, as well as the threat that is Daniel Bryan or any of the three losers reinstated back onto the roster. He can manage anything now.

He has Paige.


	12. Advice Taken

**A/N: **Quick update, sorry if anyone is still catching up... here we go.

* * *

><p>Dean's words come back to Summer at the most opportune time. Granted another match on Superstars in tag team action, she finds herself going at it with Emma while Cameron and Naomi are occupied on the outside… Emma going for her signature moves… Summer falling victim to them… the end of the match now in sight. It seems obvious through The Australian gaining momentum as well as the crowd backing her just who the winner is going to be.<p>

Emma delivers a swift kick to her face and hoists herself up to the top turnbuckle ready to pull off another move… and then Summer seizes the moment, grabs her arm and pulls her off and into the ropes… nailing the spinning heel kick as her opponent finds herself in limbo.

1, 2, 3.

Summer can hardly believe her luck as her music blasts through the arena and her hand is lifted into the air by the referee. She and Cameron are the winners of their match and it was _her _finisher that got the victory for their team; _her _focus on getting the message across that she still has some fire in her; _her _not worrying about whether she'll win or lose.

It worked.

The Diva can barely contain the grin on her face as she makes it to the back with Cameron. Despite not getting along too well with the woman, she's happy to share in a victory hug before they go their separate ways. Even when The Bella Twins linger with a pointed stare, Summer isn't intimidated and smiles sweetly in return like they so often have done to her in the past, before heading off.

She's mid-stride when Dolph appears to sweep her off of her feet and pull her into a hug. Still caught up in her moment, she laughs and swats at his back for him to let her down, which he eventually does and greets her with a smile as wide as hers.

"Now we actually have something to celebrate. Drinks on me?"

"Sounds good. Meet me outside the locker room in ten minutes? I just need to change."

"Sure thing."

Her gaze lingers on him for a moment as he walks away, her smile threatening to grow even bigger. Is this what it feels like to get everything you want? First she gets a much needed win and now the guy she's been dancing around and not particularly sure if they're a thing or not is asking her out for drinks. Today has been great for her morale.

It doesn't take long to slip on a pair of jeans and a nice top. Summer's just assessing her look in the mirror—good, she doesn't look _too_ sweaty—when her win comes back to her and more importantly, the reason why she got that win. It feels good to have her own sense of positivity again.

A text comes through on her phone from Dolph informing her that he's waiting outside and she replies that she'll be out in a sec. She's rooted to the spot for a moment, however, as she brings up her contact list and thumbs her way through it to get to the person she feels she should really get in touch with before going anywhere.

_I won my match. Nailed Emma right in the face. Looks like your advice worked… thanks._

Summer has her reservations about sending the simple text to Dean. What is she doing thanking him when their relationship is based on mutual disinterest of the other? It seems wrong just to consider him in her thoughts. _I__'__m being ridiculous, _she thinks suddenly and presses the send button rashly, _It__'__s not like he__'__s even going to reply. He__'__ll probably just laugh the next time he sees me._

She gathers her things together and drags them out to where Dolph is waiting for her. He offers to take her suitcase like a gentleman but Summer's distracted from offering her gratitude when her phone buzzes in her pocket and diverts her attention to the message coming through. The man beside her is talking about his upcoming match with Bray on Raw and how it'll be a challenge but her attention is focused on her phone screen where Dean has replied to her.

_No problem, princess._

Just a response of three words. Yet somehow the short message has made her smile and shake her head. _Typical Dean Ambrose, _she thinks, impressed that he even replied at all.

"Everything alright?" Dolph asks when he sees her reaction, now very much aware that he's not being paid attention to.

Caught off-guard, Summer puts her phone away and links her arm through his, now intent on focusing on her date for the evening. "Everything's perfect."

One last thought runs through her mind before she puts the unstable superstar out of her mind for good and for once Dean's image is not associated with a negative connotation. "Princess," she mutters from the passenger's seat while Dolph busies himself putting things into the trunk.

Maybe the nickname doesn't bother her so much anymore.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere before a Raw show is significantly different compared to when the three-hour show is in full swing. It's calmer - less chaotic - and the talent are able to kick back and relax for at least a little while before they have to put their game faces on. For some it's easy and for others not so much.<p>

Seth and Paige aren't focused on the problems they'll face later on from the likes of Brie and Nikki and Ryback and company. Instead they're far too wrapped up in each other to even consider thinking about their opponents for the evening.

The beauty of having one's own locker room is being granted total privacy to hang back and do whatever the owner wants and right now Seth is intent on making sure the woman he's with feels very much satisfied by the time she leaves to get ready for the show.

"I can't believe…" Paige pulls away from his kiss, only to be pecked again, Seth hungry for more. She laughs at his insistence, then speaks again, "I can't believe they gave you your own locker room."

"It's about time. The future of the WWE deserves it, don't you think?"

The comment aggravates her. What is it like to be so self-assured and all because The Authority has a net to catch you should something go wrong? Paige knows the more she thinks about it the angrier she'll become, so she forces it to the back of her mind to concentrate on her task right now.

She had only come to find Seth after he sent a text through saying he wanted to talk to her. Well, talking had turned to kissing as soon as he pulled her into the room and shut the door behind them, pushing her up against it and going for the first contact they'd had since the Smackdown show encounter.

The make-out session feels childish somehow, like they're two teenagers back in school hiding from their teachers and relishing in the rebellion of mischief. It would amuse her if she didn't feel so odd about the whole thing. Here she is being intimate with a longtime friend and also her rival - not that he knows of her feelings - and the conflict of interest seems almost too confusing to bear.

But this is all to further the plan so Paige responds in kind, thinking to herself that she can enjoy the kissing even if it is with a guy who betrayed not only his 'business partners' but his actual friend…

She can at least attest to his kissing technique as being fantastic. _Had I thought about what this would be like? _Paige asks herself in a moment of confusion, the thought appearing from nowhere. Something to be thought about later perhaps, because Seth breaks away from her to say something.

"I never thought this would happen." He mutters, shaking his head slightly. She notes the dazed smile on his face as he continues, "You and me… finding each other again like this. Doesn't it feel right?"

_Feels forced. _Outwardly, she smiles, casting her gaze downwards while her fingers sweep the hairs on his arms. "It feels…"

"Like I don't want it to end," interrupts Seth, unable to help himself from going for another kiss.

She smiles against his lips, trying to keep the moment light and flirtatious, but something happens. Paige isn't sure what that is but as he pulls her away from the door and into his soft grip, her smile slowly drops and she finds herself pulling him closer to her by his shirt and indulging in him more passionately than she intended to.

_Put on a show_, she reminds herself, but it's an afterthought more than anything else.

What eventually tears them apart is a frantic couple of knocks at the door and his security team shouting through the door that Hunter and Stephanie want to see him. While Seth tells them what they want to hear so they'll go away, Paige presses a finger to her swollen lips, bringing herself back into the reality of things. Just as he has things to prepare for, so does she.

"I better go." She whispers to him, just in case they're still waiting outside.

"Yeah, me too. Let me check if it's clear to go before you leave." Seth suggests. When she brushes past him for the door, he leans in for a quick kiss on the cheek, then returns to what he said he would do.

Paige thinks about that kiss as she walks through the hallways of the arena. It's weird to think of a peck on the cheek when they've been getting hot and heavy for most of their meeting but there's something about it… a sense of innocence… that gets to her. He really truly likes her and has done for a while now and she's just playing him.

She smiles. _Good_.

"I don't know what you're smiling about, sweetie." Nikki appears in front of her in all of her condescending glory. "Later on tonight you'll be facing Brie and I'll be at ringside personally to celebrate with her after she's through with you. And that's only a taste of what you'll see at Fastlane."

The British Diva drags her gaze from the title Nikki's perfectly manicured fingernails are wrapped around and back to her devious opponent's face. "Sweetie? Really? You've got to come up with better nicknames." Nikki fakes a yawn, bored, so she adds, "I know you saw what I did to Alicia on Friday night. If you think that was payback imagine what I'm going to do to your sister. She won't have a chance."

The champion laughs. "Sure, but forgive me if I don't take your word for it. See you out there."

The sickly sweet smile Paige fakes for her rival is dropped as soon as Nikki turns her back to leave. She sneers, wondering in the meanwhile if she should just attack her right now and take her out so she can't be out there for the match, but realising ultimately that Stephanie would hear of it and get involved.

No. Better to play it cool and send a message by planting Brie's face into the mat later on this evening. She has a feeling she'll come out on top tonight. No more games, just business.

* * *

><p>Nikki Bella is pissed. Everybody knows it too, because the champion storms the corridors following Brie's match with Paige and heads straight for The Authority's office.<p>

She passes Naomi on the way and notices the grin she's hiding from being outsmarted by Paige… of course, the bitch had knocked Brie into her when she tried to interfere, pinned her sister and as if that wasn't enough, ducked out of the way and rolled to safety when she tried again. She glares at Naomi, too annoyed to stop and start a fight. One battle at a time.

The Authority have their eyes on the match currently going on - Dolph vs. Bray - but Seth notices Nikki walk in straightaway. He's been there himself for a few minutes to talk about what he's been involved in tonight - a match against Ryback which resulted in a curb stomp to end it illegally - as well as the main event to come.

"I want her to pay!" Nikki demands in front of Stephanie. "Did you see what she did out there? She can't get away with it. Ugh, Paige is such a pain in my ass."

Seth glances between the champion and his boss and wonders what the response will be. Hunter is still tuned onto the monitor—this is an issue for his wife to take care of—but The Architect is interested now, especially if it involves Paige. Stephanie's tone is calm as she replies, "Relax Nikki, what happened tonight was a fluke. You can prove to the entire WWE universe who's in charge when you face her at Fastlane."

"I respect you for putting people in their place and nobody does it better than you, so I'm asking you to do something for me. Do you really want _her _representing this championship instead of me? What kind of image does it send out if the scrappy little gothic girl gets a hold of my title?"

"Maybe you shouldn't lose at Fastlane then," Seth mutters before he can stop himself.

Nikki turns to him with eyes narrowed, ready for a fight. "Whose side are you on anyway? Wait, it doesn't even matter. Don't you have a 5 on 2 match to get ready for anyway?"

"You're right. It's my pleasure to leave."

She gives him a bitter look and it's all Seth can do not to roll his eyes as he makes his way out of there. He lingers, however, just to hear what else the twin has to say for herself. There's mention of killing two birds with one stone by pitting Paige against her dearest friend, Summer, on Smackdown to make sure neither of them get their way.

He reaches for his phone as soon as he's back in his locker room and texts Paige to tell her about it knowing that she'll appreciate the heads up. Then Seth takes a quiet moment for himself and sits on the leather couch provided for him to look around the room aimlessly.

The more protective he gets of Paige, the more he doesn't like what Stephanie and Nikki are trying to do to her. But what can he do? They're on different sides. Paige might not be Anti-Authority like she says, but if Stephanie keeps it up she may well be by the end of her and Nikki's feud, and where will that leave them? Seth owes everything he has to The Authority and knows that he'll be standing in defiance with them for the rest of his career.

_I'll pass that bridge when it comes to it. _He tells himself, standing again to go and find his tag partners for the evening. Right now he has some more business to attend to.

* * *

><p>Roman definitely needs a breather after the show ends for the evening. Along with Dean, he walks around backstage chatting about nothing in-particular, but knowing he has to get the image of Daniel Bryan getting in his face out of his mind. He may have stolen the win from his Fastlane opponent tonight in their tag match but that was to get a message across… as was the spear he delivered to Daniel when he was shoved for it.<p>

Nobody gets in the way of Roman Reigns and his Wrestlemania shot.

Similarly, Dean has been trying to get his point across too, and he doesn't care if he has to get it done by defeating Curtis Axel yet again or by talking BNB to death. He _will _be getting his shot no matter what the champion himself has to say about the matter.

The Lunatic Fringe superstar stops walking as he spots someone in the distance, then turns to his friend. "I think I just saw Eden looking for an interview. Wanna get out of here before she sees us?"

"Yeah. Good idea." As they walk, Roman notices the look on his friend's face and asks, "What are you so happy about? Wade or BNB or whatever he's calling himself these days told you you weren't getting a shot at his title."

"My brother, I'm hurt that you underestimate me like this." Dean smirks, which brings out the same gesture in the man beside him. "I'm really good at the whole demanding thing. Crazy gets the job done."

"Crazy just keeps you crazy," replies Roman. "You're not gonna stop until somebody puts you out of your misery."

"Nah. I've got a good feeling about this. About everything."

Roman's surprised to find he feels the same way. "Things are looking up. Not long now."

The unspoken promise of the plan they're involved in moving along at a good pace brings comfort to them both. They may not have The Authority on their side but they don't need them, not when they have one another and the other three to count on, along with some great opportunities ahed of them. This company is overdue a change in power. No doubt there'll be a problem or two to encounter in the next few months but it'll be nothing they can't handle. All in all it's been a good night.

Dean and Roman fist bump as they leave. Paige's plan has actually brought fresh hope to their lives.


	13. What They Deserve

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews - it really does mean a lot. Onto the next installment!

* * *

><p>At this point Summer and Paige are no longer surprised by what The Bella Twins will try to pull to get the upper hand so scheming to keep up with them becomes second nature. Nikki has managed to get the friends to face each other on this week's Smackdown but one thing she isn't in control of is how long the match will go on for and what force they'll use on each other.<p>

Summer's happy enough to take the fall and be locked into a PTO provided she can tap out quickly, which she does, while Paige unhooks the blonde's arms and focuses her attention on the women who are at ringside. She rests her arms on the ropes as Nikki holds up the title proudly but it's a boring sight and the British Diva makes her way backstage with a smile on her face.

"That title is yours at Fastlane," comments Natalya, patting her friend on the back after walking up to her.

"You can bet on it," replies Paige, adjusting her fingerless gloves. "Hey, I caught your match against Naomi on Main Event. Is everything okay between you two?"

The Canadian quickly rolls her eyes. "Tyson demanded the match between us. It makes sense because our boys are fighting over the tag team titles but it's stupid anyway. Naomi and I are friends, I'm sure we'll be cool through this."

"Good. Do you know where Summer went? I want to check on her. I saw her in pain after I put my finisher on her."

"Yeah, I think she's just getting checked up in medical. Great win by the way."

"Thanks Nattie, see you in a bit."

For some reason she expects to find her friend wincing on the table when she walks in, so she's surprised - albeit pleasantly - to find the Diva laughing with the doctor about something apparently very funny. "I thought you'd be hurt," says Paige to interrupt, and waves as the guy checking on Summer takes his leave.

"Oh, so you think you're a big-shot just because you can put me in the PTO?" Summer teases, then offers a grin. "I'm fine. Thought I tweaked my knee but it's going to be okay. Even if I had hurt myself anything's worth seeing Brie and Nikki without their usual arrogance. I think they're starting to realise you mean business."

"I'm just dying to see what trick they come up with next to try and deter me. Nikki really is pathetic, and Brie… well, I don't really understand why she's doing everything for a sister who once said she wished she'd died in the womb but maybe it's a twin thing."

"A lot of things don't make sense in this business," shrugs the blonde in agreement and hops down from where she's sitting. "Want to take a walk? I think we have a conversation coming up about you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" Paige teases.

"Sure. Because I'm an avid Harry Potter fan," deadpans Summer, linking her arm through the pale Diva's and leading them away. "I think you know I mean Seth. What's been going on? Anything I can help with?"

"So, remember when you told me I would know the right time to make a move? Turns out that 'right time' was after I won my match against Alicia on Smackdown… and again before Raw this week when he pulled me into his locker room for a make-out session."

"I can't believe you've waited until now to tell me all of this! But I'm so proud of you… sounds like the boy's sprung, too."

"I really think he is," nods Paige, but a grimace crosses her features as she speaks.

"Um, this is exactly what you want right now. He's wrapped around your little finger, right? What's the problem?"

"It's just a weird feeling. Don't get me wrong I love that he's finally going to pay for the shit he did in the past - especially for abandoning me - but before, when we were still friends anyway, he must have had those feelings for me. Maybe I did too? I don't know… what I do know is that it feels too easy."

Summer uses her free hand to swat at the air, dismissing her friend's concerns. "Don't dwell on it. Of course you're bound to feel conflicted when you're around him because yes, you guys were friends, but as long as you don't lose sight of what we're doing it'll be fine."

"I know, I know… and for the record I'm confident in the plan." She glances around to make sure nobody's nearby before adding, "I'm thinking we'll start planting the seeds after Fastlane."

"Sounds good to me. The sooner those people are out of power the sooner I'll feel more comfortable walking around these hallways."

"And the sooner Roman doesn't have to team with his Fastlane opponent to take on all the tag teams. It's pathetic."

"He's strong, he can deal with anything thrown his way. As can we."

Paige nods while telling herself to forget about her worries. After all, Summer explained her Seth concerns away perfectly and there's no use on focusing on him until she absolutely has to. They have Roman's match to watch and that's good enough for now.

* * *

><p>When Summer versus Paige is brought up again on the following Raw edition, the blonde thinks quickly on her feet to duck out of the obligation and fakes a signature on a medical note to attest to a sprained knee, meaning that she can't possibly compete against her friend tonight no matter how much Nikki wants to see a repeat performance.<p>

She watches the show from the back with a smile. Despite having to pretend to limp around people, it's a sweet deal to not have to go out there and compete against Paige, even if it does mean staying out of things when she has to sit back as The Bella Twins act childishly and steal her friend's ring gear for her match against Paige's newly-appointed opponent, Cameron, forcing her to go out there in a stupid pink costume courtesy of a random rosebud.

At least the situation is amusing for the championship contender when she defeats Cameron with the PTO, fairy gear and all, and goes on to tell Brie and Nikki that it doesn't matter what she's wearing because at Fastlane she'll be looking good with the title. Summer almost jumps up from her seat in joy until she realises why she's having to stay seated in the first place.

Still, she can smile because at least Dean, Roman and Paige have won their matches this evening despite having the odds against them. The only time she becomes a little unnerved is when Dolph loses his match to Seth by DQ, but then Ryback and Rowan make the save and she can settle again, which she does well, eventually becoming transfixed by BNB vs. Mizdow… a match she wouldn't usually be bothered by if it wasn't for the odd occurrence that happens after it.

She trusts Natalya will forgive her for not catching her mixed tag match and stands - remembering her limp only a few steps in, causing suspicion from a disappointed Cameron - to head out of the locker room and try and catch Dean. Summer spots him not that far ahead looking pretty pleased with himself. And why shouldn't he considering he just tied BNB to the ring post and forced his signature for a match at Fastlane this Sunday? Illegal yes, but she's starting to realise that's just his style.

"Pleased with yourself?" She asks, hobbling up to him.

"Yeah." He smirks, glancing down at her leg. At first she thinks he might be eyeing up her tanned figure in the tight dress she's wearing but it becomes obvious he's not when he says, "Are you pleased with yourself? It's gotta be fun pretending to be hurt."

She briefly considers pretending to be outraged but the way he's looking at her tells her he'll be able to see through the bullshit. Summer concedes, allowing herself a smile. "How could you tell?"

"When I saw you earlier it was the other leg."

"Damnit," she murmurs, earning a laugh from the man. She looks up in surprise. "Did I just make you laugh? Dean Ambrose, a guy who spends his time pissed at the world?"

He shakes his head at her look of triumph and concerns himself with the clipboard in his hands. "Maybe I'm just happy because I'm getting my title shot."

"Maybe… or maybe I made you laugh."

"Or maybe I like to laugh at your stupid tendencies of forgetting which leg you're faking an injury for."

"Or—"

But before any more 'maybes' can be thrown around, Dolph walks up to the pair to interrupt the moment and drapes an arm around the Diva. Summer swears to seeing something flash across Dean's features—a quick hesitation to keep up his smirk, or narrowed eyes—but then his original expression returns and she's none the wiser, especially when he leaves them to it without saying a word.

Her attention is still on Dean's retreating figure when Dolph asks how she's feeling. It takes her a moment to re-adjust and remember why he's asking the question, and then she's wincing in pain at her injured leg - the right one this time - and being escorted to medical to have it looked over again.

She stares and nods and laughs at the right times when Dolph talks about how Seth got what was coming to him tonight, but Dean is in the back of her mind, and most of her laughter is directed towards how he got the better of BNB tonight.

* * *

><p>It's nearing midnight when Paige receives a text from Seth asking her to meet him in his hotel room. The thought comes to her that maybe he's wanting a late night booty call and instantly she begins feeling anxious because she knows she isn't ready to commit to <em>that <em>part of the plan yet. She tugs on a pair of leggings and a crop top, dabs on some make-up and heads out to find him.

He greets her with a long kiss as soon as she's inside and the door's shut behind them. Paige pulls away, heading over to the chair by his bed and settling into it. "Did you want to talk about something?" She asks, as subtly as she can.

"Not really, I just wanted to check up on you… although I'm disappointed you aren't wearing that costume you had on earlier," he adds, perching on the bed opposite her and dangling his feet near hers.

Paige smiles. "I bet you loved that."

"It was amusing - definitely cheered me up. Can't say I'm surprised that Brie and Nikki put you through it. I saw her come into Hunter and Steph's office grinning and I just knew she had a trick up her sleeve."

"Oh please," her smile grows wider, "You were just happy to see me in a towel."

"No complaints there." He nudges her foot. "I'll be happier to see you with the title at Fastlane."

"And you'll definitely get to see that." After a moment, she hesitates, but says, "I'm surprised you're rooting so hard for me. I guess I thought that you and Nikki were tight… you know, since you're fighting for the same side."

Seth laughs. "I can't get through a conversation with her without wanting to curb stomp the hell out of her. I thought she'd be good for The Authority because she seemed down for the cause but once she got the title from AJ she became unbearable."

_Just like you will be if you ever get your hands on the WWE championship._

Ignorant to Paige's inner monologue, he continues with a shrug, "I'm with Hunter every day strategising my next move because that's what I do. It's what _you _do. Even if at the last minute they catch you by surprise you take it in your stride and get on with it like you did tonight. Nikki and Brie are uninspired in everything they do; it's a tired act."

"I'll agree with you there. At least I could have a little fun with her tonight. The way she stormed off with Brie after my little speech was the cherry on top."

"That's my girl. I was damn proud of you." They share a smile and he motions with a nod of his head for her to come nearer. When she shows hesitation, he asks, "Is everything okay?"

Paige shifts in place uncomfortably and starts to play with the tips of her dark hair. "Seth, I have to tell you… if you're expecting sex from me tonight then you're not going to get it. We've only just started whatever this is and—"

"Whoa, whoa." He stops her before she can finish her sentence. "I'm not… that's definitely not what I was suggesting when I sent you a text to come over. I've just missed seeing you. I haven't seen you since the last time we were together."

Relieved, Paige replies, "Oh."

He ducks his head to meet her lowered gaze, a smile working its way onto his lips. "So sex is off the cards for now, but does that mean we can't have a little alone time before we have to go our separate ways again?"

A slow smile creeps onto her features and she glances away briefly, then gets to her feet, squeezing herself in the middle of Seth's thighs and wrapping her arms around his neck. She notices his smile relaxing just a little bit as she leans in to kiss him. His grip becomes tighter around her waist when their lips meet and the strange magnetism they have towards one another alights again as the moment grows heavier.

Paige is aware by now that she's far too into it but is careless to stop it, reminding herself even as she pushes him back and crawls on top of him on the bed, that this is all for the good of the plan. The hotter it gets the more she'll have him hooked. Not that that was ever in debate. Seth definitely isn't minding the way her hands caress his neck as they make out… though he does protest when she sits up to break away from the heated session… smiling down at him as he looks up at her breathlessly.

"I should go," she half-whispers.

She makes to crawl off of him but he grabs her ass and secures her in place, not quite done with her yet. The Diva is taken aback by the forcefulness but doesn't complain and leans down to give him what he desires so badly… and maybe to finish what she started, if she were to admit to herself that all of this is actually quite enjoyable. Purely because he'll have fallen for someone he thought liked him back, of course.

Finally, Paige does have the strength to get away from him and leaves him lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling with a dazed smile, while she departs with a smirk on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Emma asks once she's back in the room.

She's quick to shake her head and reaches for her phone to text Summer about what's just happened. It's known that she has Seth in the palm of her hand but after _that _another thought is starting to buzz around in her mind, picking up traction with each bit of attention she gives it. Paige continues to text throughout the process.

_Made out with Seth in his room. It got me thinking… now that I know I've definitely got him and things are moving quickly… how about a Wrestlemania moment? There's nothing like exposing Mr. Money in the Bank on the grandest stage of them all._

Throwing her phone down onto her bed, Paige stares ahead and bites down on her bottom lip, the anticipation of the plan coming to life before her eyes almost too much to bear. She makes sure to hide her smile from Emma whenever she looks her way but she knows it's going to be hard to do it for the rest of the night.

A Wrestlemania humiliation… it sounds like the perfect occasion for Seth Rollins - and The Authority - to get what they deserve at last.


	14. A Public Showing

**A/N: **Here we go with the next chapter - hopefully everybody's still enjoying this one. Thanks also to the people who have recently favourited/followed.

* * *

><p>"I swear I thought we were going to have sex right then and there."<p>

From where he's resting in the hotel gym, Roman glances up to make sure Paige sees his look of disgust at her newly-made comment. He's not surprised that while the topic of conversation isn't exactly his area, Summer is lapping up the information and being enthusiastic enough for the both of them, which is good because he can't stomach the thought of having to actually listen to this.

His plan for a quick workout session was wasted as soon as he stepped into the area and noticed the women already there talking while they worked the treadmills. As predicted, the blonde of the two waved him over for a catch-up and he's been sitting here ever since, although now he's wondering if he should just get up and leave.

"Sorry Roman," apologises Summer, noticing his expression. "But this _is _part of the plan."

"All I wanted to know was whether he was falling for Paige or not but I guess I got more than that from the answer."

"The short answer? Yes, definitely." Paige nods. She plays with the bottle cap on her water. "Looks like it'll be easy enough to blindside him at Wrestlemania," she adds, reminding him of the text she sent out to the group about the new Wrestlemania plan.

"So why doesn't it sound like you're happy about that?"

"It's not that I'm not happy," she's quick to reassure them both, "But it's harder than I thought it would be. We _were _friends after all."

"Until he abandoned you for the main roster and left you behind. Hon, I love you," Summer smiles softly, "But I'm getting the feeling that you're letting some old feelings get in the way of this and that's only going to complicate things."

"It's already complicated." Paige argues, silently agreeing all the same. "Nothing is going to stop me from going through with this. I just need to vent from time to time."

"I'm here for you for that."

"And if I accidentally walk in on you guys talking about it, then I guess I am too. Can I hear less about the almost-sex parts though?" Roman says with a slight smirk, and the others laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks as he approaches the trio.

"Only how much I'm going to enjoy seeing Seth's face fall at Wrestlemania when I come out and destroy our fake relationship," shrugs Paige, feeling a tinge of something in her gut at just the thought. "First thing's first: win the title at Fastlane."

Summer counters, "Maybe you should focus on tonight's show instead. The last Smackdown before the title match - I reckon Nikki wants to make sure you're not at your best before she faces you."

"I checked the card earlier - I'm in another match with Cameron. If she wants to get under my skin, she's going to have to try harder than just sitting on commentary."

Roman asks, "Does it involve actually getting a decent workout in before tonight?"

"It does. Good one, Ro." She teases and slaps his arm playfully, before turning to Summer. "Are you up for it?"

But Summer's attention is elsewhere. More specifically, her gaze is trained on the man unzipping his hoodie and revealing his biceps in his usual grey tank. Her mind is already coming up with a witty remark about whether he owns any other clothes but she's lacking in response for some reason. Not that she dwells on that for long when Paige waves a hand in her face.

"What? Oh actually I'm catching up with Dolph before Smackdown so I better go."

The blonde Diva avoids looking at Dean as she passes by to leave so she doesn't see him staring straight at her. Paige glances between the two, a subtle smirk working its way onto her features. Obviously something is happening there.

But Roman is right: she has to focus on Nikki Bella right now. That means making sure she's in the best shape possible. "I'll see you guys later," she says to the two men, then leaves for another part of the room.

"Good talk?" Dean questions as he turns to Roman.

The number one contender only shudders at the reminder of it.

* * *

><p>Two wins over Cameron in one week leaves Paige feeling untouchable. There's a few catty comments thrown her way by Nikki afterwards; obviously the champ is feeling threatened that her bullying tactics haven't worked on her opponent-to-be.<p>

Even so, the British Diva holds her own and makes her way backstage with a smile on her face, knowing that she's exactly in the right mind frame for Fastlane on Sunday. There's nowhere for Nikki to run and hide and that title _will _be switching hands.

Natalya and Summer are on hand to offer her congratulatory hugs, although the Canadian apologises just a few seconds later as she's rushed away for the next match, in which Tyson will be facing one of the Uso's. The women watch her disappear through the curtain with her husband to face the crowd… just as the Bellas appear from the other side.

Noticing that they're coming their way, Summer mutters, "Here we go."

The twins stop in front of them and a nasty smile crosses her glossed lips, before she clears her throat to declare, "Nice performance out there. You beat a Diva that anyone can put away."

"Right?" Brie's shoulders lift as she laughs, her gaze transferring onto the woman next to Paige. "Weren't you able to beat her a couple of months ago on Superstars? That proves Cameron isn't a worthy opponent."

"So why didn't you put yourself forward for the match tonight, Brie?" Summer asks, smiling now. "I mean it's not like you've got anything to do, is it? Your sister is the one competing; you're just… there."

Paige laughs behind her hand. "She has a point." When Nikki straightens out the title and aims a knowing look her way, the relaxed mood disappears and the contender for it shakes her head. "I'm sick of the bitchiness, Nikki. Let's just settle it in the ring on Sunday."

"Sure, why not?" The champion holds out a hand for her to shake. "As your reigning champion it's important to keep up appearances."

She exchanges looks with Summer, both doubtful of the handshake offer, and finally Paige says, "I don't think so. You're not exactly the respectful type."

"Oh, that's right. I'm not."

Without warning, Nikki strikes her with the belt and knocks her to the floor, while Brie shoves Summer back harshly. Incensed, the blonde lunges at the meeker of the twins, trusting Paige to fight for herself… which she does by tripping up Nikki's feet so she lands on the floor too, then climbing on top of her and delivering punch after punch.

She's pulled back onto her feet by Brie. As Paige is dragged up she catches a glimpse of Summer lying sprawled across the floor and barely getting up, so obviously Brie has gotten the better of her… and it allows Nikki the opportunity to get the better of her, because the champion looks outraged as she rises to Paige's level and pulls back her elbow, ready for a knockout punch of her own.

Only it doesn't arrive.

Paige braces but the impact never hits because an obstacle arrives in the form of Seth Rollins who places himself between the three Divas and exacts a glare as he stares down Nikki. The woman looks surprised for a moment then inches back to pick up her championship. Taking advantage of the odd moment, Paige shoves Brie off of her, the equally-confused sister backing off and heading over to Nikki.

"What the hell are you doing, Seth?"

"I was going to my locker room until your little fight got in the way. Do you really think this is the best way to represent The Authority, Nikki? Do your talking in the ring on Sunday."

"Why the hell are you defending her?"

"I'm defending the people I work for," he counters, "and this isn't how they'd want you to act."

Summer is now in a fit enough state to get up but Paige remains hovering behind Seth's back. She's thankful that neither twin can see her reaction because she's sure the shock on her face is unmissable. It's hard to comprehend that Seth of all people is standing in front of her now and openly being hostile to the Diva he's supposed to be working alongside in this power reign over the WWE.

"She's a nobody." Nikki points around him. "But you know what? I don't have time to argue with you about it. Brie, let's go, we have a match to go over."

They're seething as they leave. As soon as they're gone, Seth turns to Paige and rests a hand on her shoulder tenderly, though he looks like he wants to be much closer than that. "You alright?"

She shrugs him off. "Not in public," she murmurs and turns to walk away, Summer in tow.

Paige returns to the locker room without looking back at him once. Her friend can only watch as the Diva kicks a nearby bench, not doing it much damage but obviously needing to express her anger somehow. Summer waits until she's settled to ask, "What's the problem?"

"Where the hell does he get off swooping in like that?"

"He saved your ass. Mine too."

Still, she shakes her head. "It's not okay."

Summer suspects something else is going on here but pushes the feeling aside to offer advice on another matter. "Don't let this affect you. Your focus has to be on Nikki if you want to come out as champion at Fastlane."

"I know, you're right. Thanks."

Eventually, Paige calms down enough to start packing up her things for the night, but she keeps her towel out. She needs a shower - not just because she's competed in a match, but also as a distraction to keep her thoughts away from Seth and Nikki, if only for a little while before she's thrown back into the chaos of it all.

* * *

><p>Though the night has been successful match-wise for Seth Rollins - using the curb stomp for the win and then ending the evening on top with his Authority buddies - he winds up back in his hotel room later on not feeling the usual rush he gets after showing everyone who's boss.<p>

The mood has nothing to do with his upcoming match on Sunday and everything to do with the woman who's re-entered his life lately.

_Not in public_, she'd said, and with such conviction too. Was it so bad to be seen with him backstage that she had to storm off the first second she had the chance to? Did she not want Summer to know about them? Because by the look on the blonde Diva's face she hardly looked taken aback by his interruption - and why should she? Why should Paige? He _saved _her back there.

Sitting up on his bed, he clasps his hands behind his head to use as a support to rest his neck, while his stare remains blankly ahead. He reminds himself to take a breath and calm down; it's not her fault that he's feeling so overprotective of her at the moment. Nikki Bella is tough work… and as much as he hates to admit it, Stephanie's in the wrong too.

It's a hard thing to admit to - that maybe the people he proudly stands side by side by week in and week out are doing something he doesn't approve of.

But it's Paige and now that he has her back in his life, he wants to make her as happy as he used to be able to, if only to see the smile on her face light up again. Seth thinks she could be happier when she wins the butterfly and he wins the big one, and then they can rule together.

_Surely Hunter and Stephanie will come round to the idea? _He wonders, knowing it'll be tricky to convince either of them that Paige is the real Diva who's best for business. Stephanie has invested so much in Nikki—though God knows why—that it seems unlikely Paige will take her place as The Authority's golden girl, if she even wants the position. But things change in this business all the time.

His eventual rise to power will be a constant, however, and it would be even better to get to the absolute top with her by his side.

A thought hits him so suddenly that he has to sit up straight to mull it over. Before she gave him a chance at friendship again, he was struck with the notion that they would have to talk about their past… to properly talk, and for him to have a chance to explain his actions.

What if that's what he needs to do now? Will she be less cautious about being seen in public if she can trust him fully again? Because while it's nice to be in such close proximity with her again, there is that barrier keeping them apart and if he can do something to fix it, why not? It'll be a tough conversation to have but he's certain she'll understand his motive once he provides his reasons for his betrayal.

Seth smiles to himself as he leans back again and reaches for his phone. There's already a text waiting for him from her and he reads it eagerly. _We have to be more careful about us, _it reads. His smile falters for a moment after reading that.

He sends one back: _Sorry, I know that it would be problematic if Nikki found out. You already have a lot to deal with from her. But we need to talk. I think it__'__ll be good for us._

His gut instinct is telling him that this is the right move to make. The sooner they get it all out in the open the sooner they can be together properly without boundaries and without vulnerability.

The read receipt comes on and he waits in anticipation for her reply. For a while there's no reaction and he wonders if she's thinking of bailing on him but then the familiar texting bubble comes up and he's reassured of a reply coming his way.

The answer is enough to satisfy him.

_Okay. Let__'__s talk after Fastlane._

Seth looks up from the virtual conversation and smiles again. It's almost time to talk.


	15. Fastlane Failure

**A/N: **Here we go with another chapter... Fastlane time.

* * *

><p>Sunday's pay-per-view is aptly named because come the end of the second match Summer is feeling flustered by what has already happened.<p>

She's watched from the back as Seth and his buddies made quick work of Dolph, Ryback and Rowan; has seen Randy Orton of all people return to exact some revenge on the man who took him out; laughed as Seth bailed and ran away.

First that. Now there's been a title change.

Summer approaches a grinning Natalya and pulls her in for a hug before patting Cesaro and Tyson politely on the shoulders to congratulate them for their title win. Nattie's husband certainly can't stop smiling at their fortunate match and Summer finds herself feeling happy - if not for him then for her friend who's needed a win like this for awhile now.

"Hey, I have an idea," she pulls the Diva aside and away from the men she's been representing tonight, "How about we go out after the show for a couple of drinks? You have something to celebrate and Roman, Dean and Paige will after they win their matches tonight. What do you reckon?"

"You know what? I'm not usually a big drinker but tonight has been everything and more. I'm in."

"Awesome. I'll let the others know." The blonde claps, excited for a good time. "Paige's match is about to start. Are you coming to the locker room to see it or are you going to stick around with Tyson and Antonio?"

Natalya glances over to where her husband and his tag partner are still celebrating with the widest of smiles on their faces. Her own falters. While she is thrilled that Tyson won't have to complain about not getting anywhere in his career any more, this doesn't mean their personal issues are fixed and now there'll be more added stress just to keep the titles in their possession.

There's a tinge of sadness in her expression as she says, "He won't notice I'm gone." Then, perking up, she adds, "Let's go cheer on our girl."

"What an eventful night so far."

"Right? Hey, how are you feeling about Dolph?"

At first Summer isn't sure how to answer the question - mostly because she doesn't understand it for a good few seconds. It hits her an instant too late that Natalya's referring to his loss earlier to Seth. She shrugs casually, trying to work out the best way to react. "It was a tough night for him I guess," she answers eventually.

Natalya replies, "I thought you'd be more upset."

_Me too. _The Diva pushes the thought to the back of her mind as they walk into the locker room together and settle down in front of the monitor. Dolph is all too easy to forget about as Paige makes her entrance with a confident smile on her face looking prepared to take on Nikki Bella this evening.

* * *

><p>Paige can feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She sits up in the middle of the ring, somewhat dazed as it hits her that the match is already over and it looks like the title won't be switching hands tonight. Nikki got pretty hands-on though; a firm grip on Paige's tights as she rolled her up for the three count ensured the upset win for her.<p>

She gets to her feet slowly, her gaze only just shifting from Brie and Nikki's smug looks and onto the referee, the man who allowed this cheating tactic to slip by him. The crowd's feedback finally leaks in again to remind her of the atmosphere and Paige's anger rises. This was _not _fair.

But when has Nikki Bella ever played fair?

The Diva rushes forward and spills out of the ring towards the ramp. She's not done with Nikki yet - even if the title won't be in her possession tonight the least she can do is get her hands on the champion and show her what a true competitor looks like.

Nikki's smirk disappears as she sees the British woman advance towards her and she pushes Brie forwards, yelling at her to go and do something about her. Her sister only looks briefly bewildered before going into 'Brie Mode' and charging with the intent to do some damage… not quite realising how angry Paige is and becoming victim to a vicious clothesline… falling and grimacing as the back of her neck connects with the hard ground.

By now Nikki looks scared of what could become of her, so it's a lucky break for the twin when Stephanie's music hits and out strolls the Billion Dollar Princess herself at a leisurely pace. Paige notices the microphone in her hand and has a feeling she knows what's about to go down.

"Paige, you will not lay a hand on your champion," is her opening line. The crowd boos but that isn't Stephanie's concern as she continues, "What you're going to do is walk right past us, pack up and leave for the night. If you even think about going near Nikki I'll have you thrown out of here on your ass."

The harsh authoritative tone is enough to make her skin crawl. Paige glances at a still-recovering Brie then back to a suddenly-smirking Nikki and her shoulders drop. Stephanie's idea is a good one even if it does cater to the princess beside her. Walking out of here without damaging The Authority's precious property will stop her from doing something she might regret - even if she knows making sure Nikki gets hurt isn't something she'd regret doing.

So she walks past them as calmly as possible, disappearing from the cameras as Nikki yells some obscure comment about carrying on and not looking back. Paige passes Dean - hovering near the curtain for his match that is on next - and heads past Summer and Natalya, who are waiting specifically for her. She knows exactly where she's going.

Subtly enough, Paige manages to creep into Seth's locker room without being seen and takes comfort in its emptiness, grateful that while the night's not going her way at least the man she's using for her own enjoyment is nowhere to be seen. He must be running scared from Orton still.

But a few moments of peace and quiet is all she's granted when the door handle rattles. She braces herself for somebody. If it's J&J security she can fool their stupid minds into believing whatever lie she can come up with for being here. Seth appears instead, looking pretty pissed off himself, although his features soften when he sees her waiting for him on his couch.

"I saw what happened out there. Nikki's a bitch."

"And Orton's a problem," responds Paige. "Fuck!" She swears, raising a hand and slapping it down across the armrest. She's definitely angry again now. "I should have known something like this would happen."

"But it's not the end." Seth's quick to reassure her and walks over to sit down next to her. "Listen. I'm gonna make sure Orton stays in line no matter what he's planning now that he's back… and you're going to beat Nikki one day. She can't keep getting away with what she's doing."

Paige turns away from his intense stare and shakes her head. "Except she can because the woman who runs this show has complete faith in her and will always be there to bail her out of anything. It's pathetic but it's true. What the hell can I even do now? I lost my chance for the title."

After staring at her fallen expression, Seth reaches out to cup her neck and gently angle her head so her gaze is back on him. She stares at him with those kohl-rimmed eyes he knows so well and in the next second he's leaning forward and kissing her. Paige begins responding, taken aback by the slow pace of the moment. This is different to their other kisses… more passionate.

Finally he pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. With eyes closed he tells her, "We're going to be fine."

Paige stares at him until he opens his eyes again, and then she's looking away again, feeling embarrassed. But of what?

It doesn't take her too long to figure out that she's embarrassed of herself rather than of Seth. Because of course she felt something strong - something so instantly right - in their kiss.

She leaves soon after their moment to avoid getting walked in on and to also find the friends she ignored beforehand. Now that she's calm enough to deal with the outcome of her match she'll feel safer in their presence.

Anything to get her away from him and the feelings that are starting to defeat her.

* * *

><p>The end of Fastlane ends on a high for Roman Reigns. Finally he's vindicated for having to put his spot at Wrestlemania on the line and he's done it without the crowd support he's used to having. Right now he feels on top of the world… and also like he could do with a few drinks to celebrate with his friends.<p>

The group meet up without Paige, who has reassured Summer that she needs to sleep off her bad mood and she would be terrible company and to just go on without her and have a good time. The blonde woman feels a little guilty as she dolls up in her hotel room ready for a night out to see what this town has to offer. She and Natalya are fitted into tight little dresses as they meet Dean and Roman in the lobby and both ladies get a second look from them, although Summer wishes Roman didn't look so surprised to see how nicely they scrub up.

The four get a cab to a nearby hotspot that Roman looked up prior to leaving and pay their share before heading inside and into the busy club atmosphere. This is where they get separated: Roman and Natalya head to the bar to get a round of drinks in, while Summer goes to the ladies' to freshen up, and Dean lounges back at a table with a smirk on his face. He's just happy to have stolen the title from BNB even if it's not rightfully his.

Drinks are on the table by the time Summer returns. She ignores Dean as she slides into the seat next to him at the booth and reaches for a fruity cocktail, realising just how much she needs one. Paige is in the back of her mind but for now she's content enough to get a little tipsy without concern.

The high of this evening seems to please all of them. Roman jokes with Dean about how he better not steal the WWE championship from him when he wins it at 'Mania, while Natalya teases him about the tag team belt too. In this time Summer is approached by a guy to dance, and as she finds him hot enough and one little dance won't hurt, she excuses herself to do just that.

When Roman's distracted by a couple of texts from his family coming through to his phone, Natalya turns her attention to Dean and is about to say something when she notices how his stare is pinned on Summer and the mystery guy. The Canadian Diva laughs. "Well, she definitely knows how to get people's attention. Yours too apparently."

He glances at her. "Nattie."

"What? I'm not doing anything… just pointing out that your fascination with her is understood by me." Natalya takes a sip of her drink, smiling as she enjoys the rush it gives her; a freeing experience after arguing with Tyson for so long. "Hey I always meant to ask - why do you guys fight so much? You've never liked each other."

"I'll tell you why." Summer saunters back over having caught the end of the conversation. She waves flirtatiously to the guy she's just danced with and slips back into her seat. "When we were in FCW I overheard him talking to a bunch of the guys about how I was just another bimbo… you know, I was manager of the shows back then? And every time I ordered him to do something he would just ignore it."

"Summer—"

"No Dean, Natalya wants to know. This guy right here," she places a hand on his shoulder, "has no respect for me and that's why we do not like each other. Although he's come in handy with a tip for me lately so…"

He takes a swig of his beer, then shrugs. "I didn't respect you because I thought you were somebody you're not. Yeah I said some shit back then. Doesn't mean I'd say it now." After a moment, he points at her, a suspicious look growing on his features now. "And you wrote me off too. Gave me the cold shoulder. Face it - you enjoyed telling me what to do."

"I enjoyed telling _everybody _what to do. My career had a purpose then. Now I'm just in the background."

When Summer slumps back in her seat, Natalya exchanges a look with Roman and asks, "Do you think we should head back now? We do have a show tomorrow."

"Looks like a couple of drinks is enough for some people." Dean comments.

Summer replies, "The company isn't much better. I should have stayed back at the hotel with Dolph. Let's go."

Having just looked up from his phone, Roman can only watch as Summer gets up and stalks away followed shortly by Dean and Natalya. He chuckles to himself as he gets up too: at least he's still in a good mood and one drink was what he wanted in the first place. Roman's certain that his elevated mood will carry over to Raw tomorrow evening.

Not by choice, Summer and Dean end up sitting beside each other in the back, although her stare is settled out of the window and on the places zooming by as they travel. Natalya and Roman are happily talking to one another so Dean doesn't have much to do and his gaze ends up settling on the Diva beside him, just like it did in the club. She seems pissed - at him or herself he doesn't know. It certainly shows in her body language when she barely says her goodbyes back at the hotel and goes to her room.

Natalya hugs him goodnight and he awkwardly lets it happen because he's not really one for close touching; not of the tender kind anyway. He pats Roman on the back and congratulates him once again for the win, and finally ends up back in his room. He grins at the Intercontinental title that lays on top of his suitcase. That won't be lost from his sight for awhile.

Dean sinks down onto his bed and picks up his cell phone, thumbing his way through his recent messages until Summer's name appears. He isn't really sure why he's still thinking of her but trusts his instincts as he types a message her way. Then he lies back and attempts to get some shut-eye. He'll need it if he's going to deal with an angry Wade tomorrow.

Back in her own room Summer is just settling down too but is distracted when her text tone goes off. She thinks it might be Dolph replying to her slightly-tipsy text telling him that she wishes she was with him instead of anybody else - a slight white lie but sent nonetheless - but it's not him, it's Dean.

_You're not in the background._

She reads it at least three times before gently putting her phone down on the bedside table and turning off her lamp. Summer lies wide awake in the dark wondering what to think of the message. What the hell is going on between her and Dean Ambrose is what she wants to know, but it's an answer she's not going to get tonight. Come tomorrow morning she's willing to bet she won't be so curious anyway.

Soon enough she drifts off into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Tonight hasn't turned out how Paige expected it to. She rolls over in bed - now back in the safety of her quiet hotel room - and stares at the wallpaper ahead while she tries to comprehend everything that has happened. She knows she should be strategising for tomorrow's show because it's likely that Nikki and Brie will be on alert for her but she doesn't have any energy right now, and besides, her thoughts still rest with this evening's pay-per-view.<p>

Here she lays - title-less and frustrated. She wonders if Nikki Bella will always find a way to come out on top. She should have known the "fearless" champion wouldn't be able to pull off the job without cheating to do it. She feels the lump in her throat rise and rolls her eyes, if only to blink away the tears threatening to blur her vision right now. _This is stupid, _she thinks, but shifts onto her back and crosses her arms over her face anyway, as the thought of losing out to Nikki on the past two ppv's begins to haunt her.

Then there's Seth.

What was that kiss about? Usually their shared moments are ones of pure attraction - feeling somehow long overdue with the urgency they put into them. But this one had been special. It was their first kiss driven by pure emotion, and as much as she doesn't want to admit to anything, it was exactly what she needed. She felt… connected to him.

The first tear falls just as she realises this for herself. The Diva wants to scold herself for acting so weakly and to tell herself just to get on with it all because this isn't the end but the sense of motivation that usually drives her forwards fails her now.

Tomorrow morning she'll wake up and plan her next move regarding both Seth and Nikki but for now all she wants to do is hide under the covers and mourn her loss while she can before having to put on a brave face for everybody else.


End file.
